When Summer Becomes Winter
by Fashion Doll
Summary: I am Cass the Homicidal Maniac! I've moved accounts!
1. Chapter 1

My first Rune Factory fanfic

Rosalind and Jack's (Kyle) daughter, Clara (Aria) is fifteen years old learning about the demands of becoming a lady to take over the De Sainte-Coquille family business along with her cousin, Leann. She must learn the rewards and responsibilities, not to mention the consequences of her actions.

I've played both games, I've beaten the first one, and I've beaten the second one…wow…uh…anyway enjoy…this might kinda…suck? IDK…just tell me what u think ^^'

* * *

"Are you sure this water is sanitary, Clara?" I looked up from my rippled legs up to my cousin's fearful face; I laughed and cleared my throat.

"I'm sure it's safe, you may feel a few fish swim around your legs and nibble your toes."

My cousin stood there for a moment before lifting the skirts of her dress, slipping her foot out of her pink Stuart Weitzman Cinderella slipper and pulling off her white, silky stockings, dipping her big toe in the cool water.

"You promise this water's safe." I sighed again.

"It's fine, Leann! Don't make me push you in!"

"That's usually Roy who does that." She frowned as I sighed, I looked down at my reflection in the cool water, my mother's voice boomed out.

"Clara! Where are you?!" I sighed, my mother worried about me WAY too much; I pulled my legs out of the water and slipped my boots on, Leann pulled her stockings back on and strapped her heels back on her feet. I always wondered how she could walk in those things, but none the less I trailed my way home as she trailed her way to the manor.

I walked in the front door as my father looked away from Barrett and towards me.

"Your mother is looking for you." He said as I sighed.

"I know, I know. She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm fifteen years old and I can take care of myself…mostly."

My mother stepped in the front door and made a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars you're alright." Her long cyan hair seemed to become grayer from all the worry over me, honestly though, she needn't worry over me so much; sure it was fine to worry over me when I was a child, but right now…it's just…not right…

"I was just with cousin Leann." I insured her; she sighed in relief and smiled.

"That's good to hear." Honestly it was quite annoying that my mother worried about me way too much. It's not like I was going into the dungeons anymore; there was really no need to…but secretly I did go into the dungeons to get a little workout, nothing major, the monsters are pretty weak in the dungeons.

The morning ray of sunshine splashed my face with warmth and agony as I opened my eyes. It was a Monday of all days and that meant…you guessed it…school.

Fortunately every time I woke up, it was six in the morning which gave me time to do a few things, like tend to the crops, fight monsters, talk to my friends, the usual. So with languidly steps I hoisted myself to my drawers and pulled out an outfit. A crop top and a pair of shorts. The same thing I wore almost EVERY day.

The only difference between then and now is that I have some breasts, which was a good and bad thing…good because I looked mature, bad because all of the guys had a staring contest; they also stared at Leann, Sera, Serena, and Cammy; honestly though, I'm not sure what's with men and a woman's chest…it's just…so damn rude!

I bid my parents farewell and skipped out the door and into the field, greeting my strawberries, pink turnips, and pink melons…what do you expect? I'm a girl! I loved those sorts of things!

After tending to my crops I sped towards the academy, meeting up with my best friend, Leonel.

He was ALWAYS at school first, mostly because his father was a teacher here and he liked to help him out with his lessons, which I think is very sweet. He's strong minded like his father, but yet he's as shy as his mother.

You may be wondering why Leonel, of all the kids in my class, is my best friend. Simple! His father and my father are both very close friends; always have been, even when my dad left!

I watched Leonel prepare some iron, speckled skin, the works; I cleared my throat and he jumped slightly turning his body towards me.

"H-hey Clara!" He began, his face turning a light pink, "I uh…didn't hear you come in…" He looked down slightly as I slapped him across the face.

"My FACE is up here!" I pointed to my eyes as he blushed a bloody red color.

"S-sorry…uh…Cl-Clara…" he looked down again, thankfully at the floor; I just sighed and pat his back.

"Just…don't worry about it…I'll see you again at nine…'kay?" Leonel just smiled at me and nodded his head, watching me run out the front doors of the school; I squinted my eyes and looked left and right before heading off to Trieste Forest to fight some monsters.

* * *

Yeah…uh…this fanfics probably gonna be pointless…none the less…it will get into the plot…uh…yeah…I'll uh…I'll shut up now…


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! It's chapter 2!

* * *

My cousin and I stood straight and tall in front of our grandfather, wishing to make a good impression for him, knowing that today was the day of the choosing for the head of the business…

He looked at each of us in the eye. We HAD to know about the business…hopefully I'd know enough to impress grandfather, he seemed to favor Leann over me.

He cleared his voice as I snapped back to reality.

"What date did the De Sainte-Coquille family business open?"

I knew the answer! I actually knew the answer!

"1863." I replied proudly

My grandfather blinked and responded with a twitter in his voice.

"That was the year, but I need to know the date as well…"

That's when Leann busted out;

"Winter 19, 1863."

"Coooooorrect!" he responded and hint of jealousy drove over me.

Such dumb rotten luck for me. I didn't get very many questions right, but then again…my mother never told me very much about the estate…but that didn't bother me…I didn't want to run the business anyway…

I flopped on my bed…maybe I could focus on what I wanted to do while CO-running the estate…that sounded like a good plan…

A knock on my door erupted as my mother walked in, sophisticated and proper like always, I always wondered why she married my father, a simple, middle class farmer. I remembered my father telling me he had a feeling she would marry Ray, and he'd marry Mana, but to his surprise my mother said yes to his proposal, and well…you know the rest.

"Clara," my mother began, clearing her voice as I looked into her eyes.

"I know you're upset about not being head of the…"

I interrupted her, "Oh no, mom! I'm not mad! I'm actually happy! It gives me an opportunity to do things I want to do!" my mother smiled.

"That's good. Remember Clara, if you EVER get stressed out because something you wanted didn't happen or visa versa you can ALWAYS talk to me or your father."

I nodded and watched my mother turn her back, her long cyan hair bouncing with every step she took, I thought I wouldn't need to talk about anything stressful that would or would not happen to me…but I was wrong…

* * *

YAY! CHAPPIE 2 HAS BEEN COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 HAS ARRIVED! Thank you very much!

* * *

The ice cream that I was eating was slowly melting in my hand, Leonel, whom I could tell was getting tired of me making a mess on myself, sighed and handed me a wet cloth, I took it and wiped my hands, but more of the sticky cold mess dribbled on my hands, I just couldn't help it. As my closest friend he could tell some things were going through my mind, and he could also tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"Uh…Alicia told my fortune today." He began trying to start a conversation, I politely replied with a 'Hm?' as he continued.

"Yeah, Alicia told my fortune, she told me I was going to have some risky twists, and it wasn't going to end well." I looked at him and began to laugh.

"You know how she is…she'll probably rob you or something to make her fortune come true."

"But…the risky twist…"

"She's probably going to trick you." I reinsured him as he smiled and nodded.

"You're probably right, Clara." he chuckled a bit, "You're probably right."

The spring morning brought pounding rain, I heard the beatings on the glass of my window as I stirred a bit and sighed; I had to walk in this shit which sucked eggs.

"Clara!" My mother called bursting into my room, "You're going to be late for school it's already 8:30!"

"8:30!" I screamed jumping from my bed and rummaging through my drawers, I didn't care what I wore today as long as I was dressed; I slipped on a simple mini dress and a pair of converse shoes, grabbing my books and bag I ran out the door as fast as I could, running into my cousin.

"Clara, where's the fire?" She joked as my chest heaved up and down my bosom jiggled with every breath.

"I was just late waking up." I bent down and placed my hands on my knees, Leann cleared her voice.

"Cl-Clara…uh…I wouldn't bend down if I were you."

"Why?" I looked up, she blushed slightly and I looked down; you could pretty much see the cleavage of my breasts as I stood straight and tall.

"That was probably a bad idea wearing this outfit, huh?" Leann nodded and pulled a scarf out from her purse placing it on my shoulders, pretty much covering my chest area.

"That ought to help. I don't want you getting into trouble." I smiled at my cousin's compassion; she always had something for you in case you were in need.

The front doors of the school opened as teenagers flooded into the classroom; honestly I think Ms. Mana preferred to teach a younger class; but since we were the only children she had no choice.

"Today class," She began taking a piece of chalk and jotting a few notes on the board, "We'll be learning about babies and taking care of them, this is an important role, especially for you girls." we all groaned as Ms. Mana cleared her throat.

"Now, now class, remember your parents had to learn how to care for you, and someday, in the future you all will be parents, so you'll need to know ahead of time."

Pretty much she just talked about how cute but demanding a child can be. I sighed and wondered a bit about how Yue and Ray were able take care of two babies at the same time. Such a silly thing to wonder.

Ms. Mana dismissed us at the usual time the school yard became flooded with us as I pulled the scarf off and gave it back to Leann, thanking her, and running off to my house.

My father saw me running towards the farm and blushed a bit.

"Clara? What are you wearing?"

"Sorry, daddy! I woke up late and I wanted to put on something quick and simple!"

"And your mother let you BUY this?!"

I sighed, it honestly wasn't my fault, and I could tell he didn't want his little girl to grow up; but I couldn't help it…I was just…becoming a lady…

Oh gosh I could feel hot stinging tears arise from my tear ducts, I honestly did NOT want to grow up; my father noticed my tears and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, Clara." He said in a comforting voice, "I'm sorry, I just…I'm just not ready for you to grow up."

"I'm not ready either, daddy." I sobbed, burying my face into his strong chest, feeling like his little girl again, "I'm just not ready either."

I laid on my bed, staring up my ceiling; wondering where the years went. Am I really fifteen? Or was I having this weird, and extremely long dream? Maybe in real life I was in a coma…and I was 9 or 10...but then again…

I quickly closed my eyes when I heard my door open, I heard my mother and father whispering about how great I was, how much they loved me, and bla bla bla.

Honestly though I wondered if it was true. Did they really love and care for me? Or did they just pretend since I was their child? I stirred a bit before falling into a deep, perspicuous sleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chappie! Look forward to chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Dee da dee da dee dee do do dee da dee dee do (Ok no more hamster dance song lol) Instead here's chappie four! YAY!

* * *

I woke up on an invisible, glass like ground and shot up quickly. Where was I? I knew I wasn't in Alvarna!

I looked around and I saw my best friend, he was translucent but his smile was very visible.

"Leonel!" I exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you!" but he interrupted me.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"…For what?" I asked, he just gave me a hug.

"For all the fun times! Bye, Clara!" He waved and ran turning instantly invisible, where I couldn't see him, but I could still hear his laughter.

"No! Wait! Where are you going!? Leonel!"

"Thanks, Clara!"

I shoot up out of my bed, sweaty and panting, glad to know it was a dream…but…was the dream trying to tell me something? I shook my head, it was just a dream.

I threw the covers from my body and looked at my clock, 6 AM. The same time I woke almost EVERY morning.

I threw on my clothes and walked out of my room.

"Good morning, Clara!" my mother exclaimed, I turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, mom!" I exclaimed, quickly hugging her and scurrying downstairs, my father smiled at me.

"Morning, Clara!"

"Morning, dad!" I ran up and gave him a big hug, he smiled and hugged me back.

"I can't believe how much you've grown." he whispered, I didn't reply, but in my mind I replied _'I can't believe it either.'_

The noon clock chimed as Barrett, excuse me, Mr. Barrett, scribbled notes on the board.

"Today we'll be learning about defenses in attacking, and when I say we that means you, Leonel."

Leonel blushed slightly as Orland chuckled slightly at him, the elf had much higher grades in Mr. Barrett's classes than any of us and I think that put my best friend in shame since he wants his father to be proud of him. I think in secrecy Barrett…sorry MR. Barrett is very proud of his son and his choices, but doesn't want to show it.

Then again…maybe he wants his son to be like him and is upset with his choices…

I just slouched forward and looked interested in the topic, when in real life several things were running through my head, none of which had anything to do with defenses in attacking.

"Class dismissed." my teacher announced, and so suddenly too that I was as straight as a stick. I looked at the clock, 3 o'clock, the same time we always got out of school. Time seems to be flying now than it used to, next thing I'll know I'll be married and pregnant.

I shook my head, that was a long, LONG time from now…then again…time was going fast…it was like…summer was becoming winter in less than a day…

Then I wondered the most random thing…I wondered what summer and winter would bring me…would it bring me happiness? Or sorrow? I felt someone grasp my hand as I turned towards Leonel.

"Hi Leonel!" I exclaimed, he blushed and nodded his head.

"You okay, Clara?" he asked, I just sighed and looked down.

"I'm not sure, Leonel…several things have been running through my head…it's like…time's going by so very fast…"

"Well…I hope you'll be fine by tomorrow, because I was going to ask you to the flower festival!" I smiled a sweet smile.

"Aw. Leonel! You know I ALWAYS accept your invites! You're much more fun to talk to than Orland and Roy."

"Aw, you're just saying that!" His face was turning a bloody red, as I giggled, "I mean it." I told him and I really did mean it.

I woke up with a ray of sunshine splashing my fair skinned face as I flipped the blankets off of me. It was only 6 o'clock, the same time I woke up every day. I rummaged through my dressers until I found my pink outfit, a bubble gum pink halter top and a salmon pink skort perfect for the festival! I tied a simple pink ribbon in my hair and hurried out the door to meet up with my friends.

I arrived in front of the school, our meeting spot and waved hello to them.

"Good morning, Clara!" My cousin chirped, I politely waved at her before giving her a big hug.

"You seem excited this morning, my dear cousin." Leann said as I nodded my head.

"You know I love festivals!" I replied grabbing Leonel's hand and dragging him towards the cherry tree.

"Wow, you're overly excited, Clara." Leonel said with a bit of a nervous look on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, I just kind of want to get an early start. There's probably so much to talk about." I replied, he just smiled and nodded.

"Understood." We just both sat in silence for a few moments before he asked, "What's it like being fifteen?"

"What's it like? It doesn't feel much different from being fourteen." I replied.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded, "I just wanted to know because you look and act differently now."

"Is different okay?" I asked he nodded.

"Different is great." another moment of silence.

"Hey, Leonel." I began he looked at me with a 'Hm?' as I continued, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I dunno." Was his reply, I just gave him a small smile.

"You mean…you really don't know?"

"Nope…I guess just a simple surprise…you can surprise me if you want!"

"I'll do just that." I giggled looking up at the raining cherry blossom petals.

* * *

YAY! Chappie four is complete…now on to chappie 5...which will probably be Leonel's birthday, and just a small warning…it gets…VERY…uh…graphic, I may say? LOL anyway R&R hope you'll look forward to chappie 5!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm doing you guys a favor! I'm writing chapter 5! God! Why can't you all be happy?! I ought to go emo and cut myself! LOL JK JK JK anyway here's chappie 5! Now be happy! This shit cost money! (not really but I'll pretend it does)

* * *

It was my best friend's fifteenth birthday, and the entrance to Blessia Island was where it was held; the adults knew about it, but they weren't supervising, and it wasn't like we were getting drunk; but we just wanted to feel like adults and have no supervision what so ever.

We all brought swimming suits to go swimming in, all of the girls had bikinis or tankinis, mine was a bikini with a little skirt; it was a brown color with a blue bow on the front of the top half and a little blue ribbon on the skirt; It looked pretty cute if I could say so myself; I sat on the pier with my cousin drinking an orange kool-aid, she was also wearing a bikini, only it was pink and white pinstripes stitched with silver, and from the looks of it, it looked pretty expensive.

"Clara, what present are you going to present Leonel with? You can tell me!"

I looked up at her and sighed looking at my reflection in the water.

"I dunno…" I replied, I honestly had no idea what to give him…well I had an idea…but it wasn't a pleasant idea…but I couldn't help but WANT to give what I was about to give him, I just felt so sorry for him…

"You're lying, Clara." My cousin said, I looked over at her and blushed slightly, she was always able to tell by looking at my face, I hated that the most about her.

"Ok, but I'm not sure if I AM going to give this to him!" I rose my hands up in defense before whispering in my cousin's ear, her face became as red as a cherry and her eyes widened.

"Clara!" I rose my hands in defense.

"Like I said before, I dunno if I am going to give this to him!"

"I hope not." My cousin's eyes turned into worry, "You could get hurt doing this…" I sighed and listened to a hip hop song thinking if I was going to give this to him…it was a horribly good idea…I doubt something like this would EVER happen to him…I looked over at my cousin's concern eyes then I looked over at all of my other friends dancing to the music.

"Think about this carefully Clara. I'm going to dance a bit and maybe referee Cammy and Serena's swimming race!" she left and I was alone in the dark…well it was actually daylight but it felt like I was in a tiny dark cave all alone and if I screamed…no one would hear me…

Night time fell and I stayed on the same spot thinking… I heard from behind me, Sera congratulating her sister in winning the swimming race and laughter, then all of a sudden a slowish song came on as I saw a hand next to my face from the corner of my eyes, I looked up to Leonel's face.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, I giggled and took his hand, "You're the birthday boy." I informed him as he blushed, we danced to a slow R&B song.

"You know, Clara…" Leonel began as I looked in his blue eyes, "I haven't gotten my present from you." He chuckled jokingly, I smiled. "I'm not giving it to you yet." I winked and he nodded.

"Is it…embarrassing?" He asked I pondered and blushed, "A bit." I answered and he blushed furiously.

"It's not… some sort of male enhancement is it?" He gave a bit of an angry look as I laughed.

"No, no Leonel…I'm not THAT mean!" he sighed in relief, "Is it something exotic your mom forced you to buy?"

"Nope." He pondered, "I give up." he flared his hands in the air as a sign of defeat as I laughed.

"It'll be AFTER the party." I told him as he pursed his lips still wondering about the gift.

The party was over as quickly as it had started; Leonel and I offered to clean up and everyone go on home. It was a good thing too, we were all alone, which means…I can give…the gift…

"Ok, Clara." Leonel began, "What and where is my present? I've looked EVERYWHERE for an unopened box, all I could find was that REALLY expensive cologne from your cousin, the matching scarves from Serena and Sera, a sword from Orland, some sort of bug fossil from Cammy, and a shield from Roy…how well do you have it hidden?" I giggled a bit.

"You won't find it here, come on." I offered my hand and he took it, I was leading him to the entrance.

"WHOA! Wait a minute Clara, I'm not fighting any monsters!" I laughed at his scared face.

"Don't worry," I reassured him "it's at the abandoned ship, so it's nowhere NEAR any monsters!"

He sighed in relief and mumbled a _good _under his breath, so throughout that journey to the old ship I pulled my best friend as fast as I could, just so I wouldn't have to battle any monsters…since I was pretty lazy…we panted a bit as soon as we were on the top of the ship. His eyes gazed open in aw; "Clara!" He began, "The view is so nice! Thank you! This is the best gift ever!" I blinked a few times and blushed, "This…isn't your gift, Leonel, though I will admit it IS very nice" he looked at me and blinked.

"If…if this isn't my gift…then what is it?" And just as the clouds had parted bringing in moonlight, it was all a big game of exposed twister. Our legs tangled together, sweat pouring from out of our pores as we danced a deadly dance of sin. And as quickly it had begun, it simply ended, both of our faces as crimson as a crimson color could be as the clouds covered the moonlight once more.

* * *

Yep…they DID IT! LOL and I don't really like going into TOO much graphic details on sexual conflicts; it just…makes people sound perverted if they explain everything perfectly where **I **just write it where you KNOW they had some sort of sexual action…but it's more…what's the word I'm looking for? Flowing?…I don't think that's the word…none the less chapter 6 will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

So in the last chapter…Clara and Leonel…did something…something that I will not repeat…so none the less I'm gonna shut the hell up and give you chappie 6!

* * *

I blinked a few times before I realized I was in my room; was the twister game a…dream? I rose out of bed and clenched my teeth, my inner thighs were sore, so there was NO way it was a dream.

My mother opened the door and smiled, "How was the party?" She asked, I smiled and nodded, "It was okay." I replied as she kissed my forehead.

"It was nice of you to help clean up, and it was nice of Leonel to walk you home." I blushed a bit, the last thing I remembered was the…gift; I shook my head and yawned as my mother smiled.

"Hurry and dress." She said the door following her on her way out, "You don't want to be late for school!"

I looked at the clock, 6 am…no difference… I hopped out of bed and pulled a turquoise colored mini dress, slipping it on along with my converses. I decided that today would be a different day for me so I added a simple white belt, and a diamond necklace, gently applying a bit of make-up to improve myself.

I grabbed my school stuff and raced out the door bidding my parents farewell.

The streets were empty like a ghost town…except Jake; of course he ALWAYS comes out early to work early, bidding me the

"Good morning, young human lady. I hope you and Orland are getting along well." I smiled and nodded my head; he was such a great father, even if he was prejudice against humans…which I didn't understand since he was half human…it made me wonder if his mother did something cruel to him. I shook my head; he was changing and he seemed to be more polite towards humans…but I think Cecilia did that to him…maybe he just needed someone like him with a big heart…to lure him in the right path. I looked up at Jake walking further away as I smiled, he might be cold but he had such a big heart!

Cecilia was next to walk out of the inn, she smiled at me with such comfort I couldn't help but smile back, I just LOVED her smile along with her warm green eyes.

"Good morning Clara! How's your mom?" she asked, I smiled knowing that she once served my mother before my mom and dad got married and they were such good friends.

"She's doing great!" I exclaimed, "She wants to visit with you all sometime this week." I said as Cecilia smiled and nodded her head, "I'll prepare her welcome." She said as she walked into the manor.

I flipped through my notes during Ms. Mana's lessons. I was trying to find that cleaning topic we were discussing last time, since she wanted to finish up on the lesson.

Found them! I got out my pencil and began to jot the notes she already had on the board, go into a circular motion with the soapy water…I wondered a bit if u could go horizontal, vertical, or diagonal…but decided not to embarrass myself by asking that…

I had the feeling that I was being watched as I raised my head and looked around. It was just Leonel, his face was a bright apple red, and then I suddenly remembered and blushed as well. Maybe that gift wasn't such a good idea. What if he accidentally lets it slip…then the whole school will know, and knowing one of the parents will over hear…I mean it was JUST a one-night thing.

I didn't even get the rest of the notes on the board as the bell rang; I blinked a few times and gathered my books. I wanted to hurry out as fast as I could. I didn't want to see Leonel's face…I felt a little…uncomfortable around him…but I'm sure that'll go away after a few weeks.

I opened the front door of my house running into Barrett.

"Sorry Barrett!" I exclaimed, he chuckled.

"That was my fault. I lost track of time, I'm a bit late for my class. Oh and thanks for planning that party for Leonel. I think he had a good time." He smiled and left, running towards the school.

My mind went into wonderment as my father chuckled, "Lot on your mind?" he asked I looked up from him.

"A bit…" I answered blinking a bit, he nodded, and then trying to start a conversation, he brought up; "I heard Serena won the swimming race."

"Uh-huh." I said, nodding my head smiling a bit, he smiled back.

"Your mom and I are going to visit a bit with your grandfather, and your aunt, uncle, and cousin. Do you want to come?" I looked at him and smiled, "Nah. I visit them every day. Besides, I have a TON of homework to do." He nodded and left the house to tend the fields and the pet monsters.

I just rushed up the stairs into my room and flopped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Still wondering if I really DID give the gift…or did I just dream it…blinking once again I went into a flash back of when I was a little girl. Around the age of five, my poor mother trying to keep up with me, I giggled. I remembered being such a hyperactive child.

I blinked once again before closing my eyes, falling to a small slumber…just a nap really, thinking I was going to wake from this long, long dream of confusion.

* * *

Yeah chappie six was kind of short…and pointless…ok just…enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

W00t CHAPPIE FREGGIN 7! YOU BETTER LIKE THIS! LIKE IT NOW!

* * *

Summer 19, the day of the big dance festival, one of my favorite festivals! Mostly because of all the fun bouncy dancing, but there's also some couple dancing songs; I always danced with my best friend during those songs.

I looked over at my parents, they were dancing to a slow song, looking into each other's eyes…I couldn't wait until I found mister right and to be able to look into his eyes like that. It was so…romantic.

I blinked a few times back into reality looking up at an offering hand.

I was surprised to see it was Orland's hand and not Leonel's but nonetheless I took it. Just to be nice.

"Usually you dance with my cousin." I began, wanting to see what was up, he sneered a bit and blushed.

"Well…ye-yes…but she's dancing with her father and I thought…it'd be nice to dance with you…" I blushed as well. Honestly, I had a bit of a crush on him, but I knew my cousin did as well, so I tried to keep my distance.

Twirling, twirling, my mind started spinning. Faster and faster, we were spinning, I felt dizzy and nauseous that a thick, horrid smelling substance disgorged from my mouth. Orland jumped about…ten feet away from me, my face turned a deep crimson color.

"I am so, SO sorry, Orland!" I exclaimed as he shook his head and waved his hand as if there was a bug in his face, "Nah, don't worry about it. It was my fault for twirling you too fast; I didn't know you had a very weak stomach." Was his response…but wait…I don't have a weak stomach…do I? Leonel used to twirl me around pretty fast but…maybe Orland was a bit faster. I didn't have time to decipher as my mother came rushing by.

"Clara, baby, are you okay?" she asked placing her arm around my shoulder affectionately; I smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'm fine. I think Orland spun me too fast and made my stomach dizzy." I blinked a few times and smiled at my mother, "I think I'll go home and lie down, I still don't feel well."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she asked as I smiled and shook my head, "No, mom. I'll be fine." In addition, to that, I walked home, trudged upstairs into my room, and climbed into my bed.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Then a third time but still I could go to sleep; I honestly didn't feel well at all and felt my stomach churn again, thankfully though I didn't have to vomit.

I heard footsteps tramping up the stairs as I sat up. I could tell my parents that they needn't check on me, I'd be fine, and to tell them to have fun.

A knock on my door followed by a "Clara? It's me! Are you okay?" that voice was neither my mother nor my father as I opened the door to make sure I wasn't going crazy as well. Indeed my hearing was accurate as I saw my closest friend, standing there, with his feathered cap, and his maroon cape, pretty much his ordinary Pinocchio outfit, I noticed his cheeks were tinted a pale pink color.

"Clara? Are you okay? I saw you get sick and I…wanted to make sure you were okay." I blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I'm fine…how did you get in?" I wondered since the door was locked or at least I hoped I had locked it as Leonel chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. Your dad gave me the key since I wanted to make sure you were alright." He blinked and did one of his sweet smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to dance with you this year. I'll make it up to you! I'll dance with you next year! Promise!" he just laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, if you get sick, then you get sick. There's no way to change nature." I just sighed and looked down.

"You can still go and have fun!" I exclaimed as he laughed.

"Are you kidding? It would be BORING without you! Besides, I'd rather be with you than out there dancing. You're the only reason I like going to these festivals! You're so fun!" I blushed a bit at his comment as he smiled, "Aw! Thanks Leo!" was my response as I gave him a big hug causing him to turn pink in the face.

"So tell me." He began as I looked at him, "How fast did Orland spin you?"

"Hmmm…" I pursed my lips and looked around, "I'm not sure…"

"Well." He chuckled a bit, "I'll have to make sure not to spin you too fast." I laughed with him

"Don't worry. I don't think this stomach virus will last too long." As I smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

HUZZAH! I'VE FINISHED CHAPTER FREGGIN 7!


	8. Chapter 8

Look! I've written chapter 8!

* * *

I flipped the blankets over pouring into a cold sweat. I had that dream again…the one where my best friend was fading away…what if it was a dream about the future? What if…we were going to go our separate ways? I shook my head. No. He wouldn't leave me, we would be best friends forever and our children would be best friends forever right? I came out of my trance and looked at my clock. 6 AM. I could sleep a few extra hours since it was a weekend but…then what? I just shook my head and climbed out of bed pulling a baby doll top from my drawers and a pair of jeans.

I slipped on my top like a breeze but man my jeans were getting harder to button! On the other hand, maybe it was because these were relatively new and a gift so they didn't fit right? I just shook my head and triumphantly snapped my jeans slipping on a pair of flip-flops…hmmm…my feet look a bit funny…they looked…larger…

I laughed, I was still maturing so maybe my feet were going to get bigger and maybe I was going to be taller!

But then again my mother is quite short without her high heels so maybe I'm going to be short like her? I looked in the mirror and sighed. I wasn't as pretty as she was. The only thing I inherited from her was my lips, but next to that, I looked like my dad, how embarrassing.

I trudged down the stairs, greeting my mother. She smiled and made a face of pain.

"Oh, Clara! Baby! I don't like what Barrett is doing to you, kids! Making you all stomp run! Just look at your feet! They're swollen!" I looked down at my feet…they weren't getting bigger in size, but larger in width. They were completely swollen! I groaned, so maybe I WASN'T maturing any more. This meant I was going to be short. Damn… I wanted to be tall like my father. Oh well…

My mother pushed me down on the chair and brought a bucket of hot water, gently massaging my feet. She honestly didn't have to. They felt fine, but nonetheless she applied a foul smelling cream to my feet that caused me to feel nauseous. Providentially, I didn't upchuck.

She sighed when she saw my sickly face and laughed.

"I remember rubbing this stuff on you when you were little. It does smell vulgar, I know, but it helps right?" I nodded and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Now go have fun." She ordered me as I ran the out the door, bounding into the barn, greeting my monsters and gently milking, sheering, and collecting the eggs and honey from my providing monsters, and brushing the rest of my monsters as well.

The pier was crowded with us well…us teens, we were all pretty much in swimming suits and swimming in the vast ocean, I was talking to the twins, whom I've ALWAYS found amusing. No matter what the subject. My cousin was also in on the conversation, we were talking randomly about boys…typical.

"I think Orland's so handsome!" my cousin chirped, blushing a deep heavy red, Sera and I nodded but Serena jumped into the ocean and started laughing.

"Oh, let's just forget about boys and have some fun!" she started to kick her feet as I jumped in to join her, both of us laughing as Sera and Leann joined our entertaining sport.

A splash hit our faces as the guys and Cammy laughed at us, it turned out to be a HUGE water ball battle, but it was still…enjoyable…and, not to mention, it was the first time I had really laughed in a long time ever since I started changing. Maybe change wasn't all that bad…maybe I just needed to know how and when to have fun instead of moping around.

I pulled myself back on the docks and dried myself off with a towel laughing at the twins sharing a towel, they shared everything, but were two completely different people. I found this quite funny.

"Hey, Clara!" I blinked and turned around to Orland's face, his…Zelda appearance as I blinked again.

"Yes?" I responded, "How have you been feeling ever since…" He paused for a moment. "Ne-never mind…" I blinked again and noticed the wind was blowing him and only him, which made me think the Sylphs were whispering to him, and I wondered if they were talking about me…or maybe he heard wrong…either way I shook it off and skipped home bursting through the door taking a big whiff. Apple pie. I was actually in the mood for one, and honestly, I didn't really like apple pie! How strange…

I sliced myself a big piece as my mother giggled.

"Clara, baby, aren't you going to have some dinner first?" but after she had said that I was already stuffing my face. The warm, syrupy apples dribbling down my chin, the flakey buttery crust seemed to melt in my mouth, my mother just laughed, "You're JUST like your grandfather! He was also the big eater." She chuckled as I continued stuffing my face; my father then walked in and did a deep belly laugh, before saying, "Slow down, Clara! We're not hibernating, there's no need to stuff your face until it falls off." I just grinned and wiped the access crumbs.

"Thanks, dad." I said sarcastically as he laughed and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

* * *

YAY! I'M AWESOME! Now STFU and review!


	9. Chapter 9

GENTLEMEN! BEHOLD! CHAPTER NINE!

Wasn't that a great impression of Dr. Weird? LOL anyway please enjoy this chappie!

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled, my mother sighed in impatience.

"Yes, Clara?" I flipped my blankets, looking everywhere for a packet of papers.

"Have you seen my homework?!" I could hear my mother's high heels clicking on the floor.

"I found it…but you'll have to redo it. Royal got a hold of it!" I groaned, stupid Hunter Wolf! He eats EVERYTHING! "It's due today though!" I complained, my mother just sighed.

"Go over to one of your friends' houses! I'm sure they won't mind if you copy!" I just moaned once more before grabbing my bag and leaving the house. Who was I going to copy off of? Orland! He's smart! Right? Of course he is! He's a straight A student along with my cousin so either way I'd be able to copy and get correct answers as I bounded into the inn. Jake greeted me.

"Good Morning, young human lady. Ceci would like to speak to you! Think you could stay a few hours? She'll give the school an excuse of your absence." I blinked and nodded.

"What does she need to see me about? Is it about…my extended family?"

Jake's lip twitched a bit, "I'm not sure how to tell you…I think you'd be more comfortable hearing this from Cecilia…she's good at telling people this kind of stuff…but the Sylphs told us…me, my father, Ceci and Orland."

"Told you what?" I blinked, was it bad? Is something going to happen to me or my family? Or is something happening now?

"Cecilia will tell you." with that, he left. I had completely forgotten about the homework packet, I was too focused on what was wrong. I put my head in my hands and looked up when I heard Cecilia's footsteps clunking down the steps.

"Good morning, Clara." She greeted I nodded and replied back with a 'Good Morning' as she pulled herself a chair, "Would you like some tea?" she asked politely, I shook my head.

"Please, Ceci. Is there ANYTHING wrong with my family? No one's going to die or anything are they?" I could feel the stinging tears flight from my tear ducts as Cecilia rubbed my arm affectionately.

"No, no, Clara dear. It's not bad…but it's not good either." I nodded as she started patting my hand.

"You're pregnant, Clara." I looked up, "What?" maybe I heard her wrong maybe she said Presbycusis, so I asked just to be sure.

"Pregnant, dear. Meaning you're carrying an unborn child." I felt my face go white and pale…the queasy stomach, the tight fit, the swollen feet. It all stood out like a puzzle. But then again…

"Are you sure the Sylphs are right?" I sobbed, feeling tears pour from my eyes as Cecilia hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Clara. This has to be scary for you. Your parents will be angry with you at first, but I promise they will love and support you." I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hands and sniffled a bit…okay well…a lot actually as Cecilia gave me a box of Kleenex as I blew my nose and wiped my red, puffy eyes.

"Are you going to tell, Leonel?" She asked giving me a cup of tea, "Huh?" I asked her as she threw my snotty and teary rags away, "Are you going to tell Leonel? Or do you want me to tell him?" I wiped my eyes again.

"Why?" I asked, she just smiled, "Well," she began, "doesn't the father deserve to know of his own child?" then I remembered the birthday party and the old ship, dammit I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to feel so sorry for him? Why? I could've just given him some expensive gift but no…I had to give him that! I wonder if he'll care? Most of all I wonder if he'll get the wrong idea…I mean…I don't like him like that! He's my best friend! Oh geez, why does this all have to be confusing?

"Come on now, Clara." Cecilia said offering her hand, "Let's get you cleaned up." I took her offering as she led me into the bathroom, pulling out a washcloth and turned on the hot water. I placed the cloth under the running water and rubbing my eyes with them, she then got some Hemorrhoid Cream (And before you guys laugh this stuff REALLY works wonders for if you've been crying or if you have an allergic reaction and your eyes are puffy and red) out from the cabinet applying some around my puffy, swollen eyes.

"You look a lot better." Cecilia said leading me to the mirror, I smiled and thanked her, "Oh by the way," she began as I looked at her, "I sent Orland with your excuse." My eyes widened, "You didn't tell my teacher about the baby did you?" she just smiled.

"No, Clara. I only told Ms. Mana I had to talk with you for emergency purposes only. No one else knows about it except for Orland, Jake, Egan, and me. But I suggest you tell your parents, Leonel, Dorothy, and Barrett before too much longer." I nodded and sighed, this was all going so fast for me…what happened to the little girl I once was? Why now? Why couldn't this have happened when I was older and married? How will I tell my parents? Leonel? His Parents? My thoughts continued racing as my head collapsed into my hands.

* * *

Oooooooooo HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT?! HOW?!

Well you'll just have to find out…and there are more secrets besides Clara's pregnancy…oh yes, a lot more secrets. Secrets you would've NEVER believed! Now shut up, review and finish your vegetables!


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! So ok Chapter 9, we just found out Clara is expecting! Now you'll see some reactions!

HUZZAH!

* * *

I was the first one in the classroom as I sat patiently at my desk. Yesterday seemed like a large blur, except for the news that I was pregnant. No one knows yet EXCEPT four people, and maybe more of the spirits. I groaned, Mr. Barrett's class was today and he had ears like a dolphin so I wouldn't be able to tell Leonel, so I just ripped out a simple piece of notebook paper and scribbled down what I had to tell him and folded it a few times. I'll give it to him when he gets here.

Tick tock tick tock. The clock seemed to be going slower, that is until the classroom showered with my classmates, each taking their seats as Mr. Barrett walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Time to start class." He announced in his usual tone of voice as I looked over at Leonel, waiting for Mr. Barrett to turn around and jot notes on the board, which seemed to take forever as he flipped through his teacher's book, looking for the next chapter we needed to discuss.

"Today class." He said FINALLY turning around writing on the chalkboard as I handed Leonel the note; he looked down at the folded paper and blinked a few times looking over at me, I nodded at him, giving him a gesture it was for him. He then, fretfully began to unfold the paper; that is until Mr. Barrett's yardstick wacked the halfway-unfolded paper and took it in his hand. _No! Please don't read it!_ I prayed in my head as he gave us stern looks.

"You know there is NO note passing in my class. And as punishment I have to read it out loud." He continued to unfold the paper, my heart began racing, _No, please, no!_ He cleared his throat.

"I'm pre…" There was a long pause as he scanned the letter several times before he crumpled the paper, "I'll see you two after class." His voice was cold and cruel as he threw the note in the desk drawer before continuing to write the notes on the board.

I had just finished the last of my notes when the bell rang. I looked at my work and noticed it was sloppy from my nervous, shaky hands. What was Mr. Barrett going to do or say? Was he going to tell my parents? What was he going to do to Leonel? To me? I felt my heart racing as I nervously walked up to his desk; Leonel looked calm, I knew that face would go away as soon as he heard Barrett's ranting words.

"Pregnant?!" he exclaimed making Leonel's eyes shoot towards me, "How? When?" he asked, his cold eyes burning my skin, "I haven't been this angry since I left my hometown! In fact, I'm NOT angry! I'm FURIOUS! What were you two thinking?!"

Leonel was slowly taking this all in, but my eyes already burned with tears; Barrett just sighed and massaged his eyelids and the bridge of his nose.

"Answer me, please." He had calmed down a little but I couldn't, I just stood there sobbing, and Leonel was still in shock; Barrett sighed again.

"Does anyone else know?" I nodded and said in-between sobs, "The Sylphs t-told Or-Orland, Jake Ce-Ceci-Cecilia, and Egan." He exhaled noisily and looked up as if an answer to our problems would fall from the ceiling; no such luck.

"Geez, Leonel, you don't how disappointed I am with you…you too, Clara, though I'm sure your parents will be about as pissed as I am with Leonel." He laced his fingers together, putting them over his lips in a thinking manner.

"Your mother will know about this, Leonel. And I suggest you tell your parents, Clara." I pushed back my tears with the palm of my hands and nodded.

"Sheesh, I can't believe this." He mumbled, and a little loud too for I could hear him quite clearly, "Go on home, you two. I still need some time to recover." Leonel and I obeyed his command and left the building; Leonel stopped me at the door and pulled me aside.

"Pregnant?" he asked as I nodded my red, tear streaked face, he breathed deeply and his face turned a ghostly white, "My birthday." He whispered in realization as I bobbed my head up and down again, he wiped a tear forming in my eye before giving me a big hug.

"It'll be okay." He reinsured, but I shook my head, it wasn't going to be okay, it just wasn't.

I slowly opened the door of my house as my parents smiled at me.

"Hello. Good afternoon!" my mother chirped, then seeing my red puffy face, she asked in a concerned voice, "Clara, baby, what happened? Did someone say something inconceivable about you?" I shook my head and lied, "It's nothing. I sorted it out." My mother just smiled before asking.

"What would you like to eat?" I pondered for a moment…I was so hungry but now was not the time for food, but then again…I did want another apple pie…I shook my head and lied.

"I'm not hungry now. Maybe later." As I rushed upstairs into my room hopping on to my bed, lying down, and looking up at the ceiling. How was I going to tell my parents about this without them slicing my throat? I placed both of my hands on my bulging stomach, feeling the stinging tears arouse my eyes. I blinked them away to feel stronger, but they just kept coming back, I had a hard time erasing them from my eyes and I had a difficult time erasing all of the terrible images my parents would do to me once they found out.

* * *

Oooo tis the end of this chapter! How will Rosalind and Jack react when they find out about their daughter's pregnancy? FIND OUT SOON! R&R and look forward to the next chapter! Moreover, future chapters! With more undiscovered secrets! Oooo! SECRETS! We love secrets, right? LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so the last Chapter Barrett and Leonel found out about the pregnancy…that didn't go so well…but how will Rosalind and Jack react? Let us find out! Shall we?

* * *

I was sitting on one of the benches in the de Sainte-Coquille square; my best friend had his arm around me affectionately. He was grounded for a LONG time, but his parents haven't picked his punishment. However, he wasn't allowed to be out. I wanted to tell him to go home before his parents found out, but he refused. Saying he wouldn't leave me alone in a depressing time.

"Why did this have to happen?" I asked as he hugged me, my tears falling from my eyes to the concrete, "I can't even tell my parents." I confessed as he pulled my eyes towards his eyes, "Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head.

"I don't want your head to be chopped off." I replied wiping the small tear from the corner of my eye.

"Be lucky we have Mana's class today." He said as he helped me up leading me to the academy.

We took our usual seat, waiting for the rest of our classmates; my best friend leaned over and whispered, "I'm here for you. Especially now." Giving one of his sweet smiles, geez if I were first meeting him, I would still assume he was a girl! That or gay…I chuckled as Leonel tipped his head to the side.

"Wh-what's so funny, Clara?" I just shook my head and waved my hand gesturing him to ignore me. The classroom door opened as Ms. Mana stepped in, along with Leann and Orland; they took their seats as Ms. Mana stood in front of the class and in a sing song voice she exclaimed "Good Morning, class!" geez, Ms. Mana is NEVER sad, at least I've never seen her upset, then again…her life's probably been perfect. The only flaw is having an overprotective father; but next to that, she didn't have to deal with unprepared pregnancy as I do.

The bell rang, as the yard of the school was flooded with teens, I took a left walking slowly to my house. Today I'm telling them. My parents are going to know of my secret. I grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it, pushing the door open. I walked in to my parent's shocked faces and Barrett…oh no! He told them! I know he did!

"Cl-Clara…" Barrett began, with a bit of an angry nervous look "I told you to tell your parents!"

"Y-you told them?!" I was shocked and angry, "Well I had assumed you told them; I wanted to work things out between visitation rights for Leonel!" I felt the tears coming, dammit. This year couldn't get any worse. Barrett just sighed.

"I'll be back with Leonel around 3:30 to 4." In addition, with that he just left. Left me to face my parents, whom I could tell were both VERY mad!

"Clara! What in the world was going through your little mind?!" My father shouted, as my mother put her hand on his chest.

"Darling, calm down!" she began, but it only made matters worse, "Ca-calm down?! You're telling me to calm down?! Rosalind! Our daughter is having a baby at fifteen years of age! And you're telling me to calm down?!" I looked down, I had to, I just couldn't face them; I began sniffling a bit; and their bickering didn't help. I had to go to my room. I HAD to be alone.

I just lay there, the tears falling from my eyeballs, which was an expression my dad always used meaning I was crying harder than normal. This was hard for me! Why couldn't they understand? I thought they loved me! I began crying harder than hard, it was becoming out of control; I could hear my father downstairs in an angry voice 'I KNEW we shouldn't have had Leonel come up here when Clara got sick during the dance festival! Maybe she wouldn't be in this condition!' I wanted to yell it happened on his birthday; but I was too choked up to say anything. They hated me. I KNOW they did! Mom always told me she'd be there for me; but she's not. My pillow was soaked with salty water that happened to still be dripping from my eyes.

A knock on my door, I continued sobbing, but I could still make out a "Go Away!" as my mother opened the door; she affectionately placed her hand on my back, her fingers rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." I couldn't reply, I just jumped up and completely buried my head in my mother's chest, soaking her bosom.

"Shhhh, Clara calm down." She began rocking me back and forth, but I couldn't settle down. This was ALL happening so fast! What happened to the little girl I used to be? I missed it. Why did this all have to happen so fast?

My father came in and sighed, "I'm sorry, Clara.' He was looking down, "I was just angry and upset at myself."

"Yourself? How?" he just ruffled his hair, before answering, "I just don't think your mother and I really talked to you a whole lot about this…" I looked down and blushed in embarrassment and sadness. It wasn't true; at least I didn't think it was.

"Y-You're not going to hurt Leonel? Are you?" I was a bit scared, but my father just smiled, "I'm going to MAKE him be a part of the baby's life, whether he likes it or not." I just blinked and smiled a bit, "I think he'll accept it."

It was around 4:30 when Barrett and Leonel knocked at our door; my father opened the door, letting them in, but secretly gave Leonel I'm-Going-To-Murder-You looks, fortunately, Leonel didn't notice and my father stopped when I gave him glares.

Barrett was the first to speak after a long moment of silence, "So when are you due, Clara?" I looked up and blinked. Due? I hadn't a clue of when I was going to pop a baby out of my system, so I just shrugged.

"I…I don't know…" Barrett laced his fingers and pressed them on his lips in a thinking matter, "Should we take you to see, Ray?" I blushed, "Or we could have Dorothy examine you." I nodded.

"Either's fine with me." I replied, Barrett just nodded, "I'll have both take a look at you." He turned to my parents, "Would that be okay? If I took her to see Ray and Dorothy?" my parents both looked at each other before turning back to Barrett nodding.

"But we're coming too." My father stated before Barrett had a say; he just nodded.

"She's your daughter." Was his response as he led Leonel out of the house. I noticed he was still pretty pissed at us, but he seemed a bit better about the situation then he was the first day, but then again…he was probably a good actor. I mean according to my father he was extremely rude, especially to Dorothy…I guessed it was because he liked her and wanted to hide his feelings. Or maybe she liked him and Barrett didn't want to be by himself? I didn't know what to think as I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I bid my parents good night, heading for my room; which in reality I just stared at the ceiling. I just wanted to be by myself, what with being nervous about my appointment and all. I just hope Yue, the twins, and Alicia were out of the hospital by the time Ray and Dorothy told me when the baby was due. I didn't want anyone else to know…not yet at least. I'll tell everyone when the time is right.

Slowly I closed my eyes resting my hand on my slightly pudgy belly; I knew my life would change in so many ways.

* * *

YAY! Twas chappie 11!


	12. Chapter 12

YAY! Chapter 12 is here! Aren't you all happy?

* * *

~Summer 25~

I couldn't help but WANT to be sick as I sat in the waiting room of the clinic, my mother holding my hand as I squeezed it out of nervousness. Maybe Cecilia, Jake, and Orland were playing a big fat trick on me and I WASN'T pregnant…then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Clara?" I heard Dorothy call as I slowly rose from my chair taking baby steps towards her as she smiled and led me into the room; Dr. Ray was washing his hands as he turned towards me and smiled.

"Morning, Clara. What seems to be the problem?" I blushed a little, part of me wanted to run back in the waiting room with everyone else, but part of me wanted to know when I should be ready. I took in a deep breath through my nose and exhaling through my mouth.

"Well, you see Dr. Ray. The Sylphs told Ceci and the family that I was pregnant and well I want to see if it's true AND if it is I want to know when it's due." I said it so fast I was afraid he didn't catch it; but my luck he did, he put his hand under his chin in a thinking manner.

"Pregnant, you say? Clara this could be serious if you are." I blinked, "How?" I asked he began explaining.

"Well you see, Clara, you are only fifteen and still growing. There will be a lot of complications for you and the baby if you are pregnant." I was a bit nervous as a stutter in my voice slipped out,

"What kind of complications?" Dr. Ray just smiled before continuing;  
"Well, Compared with mothers in older age groups, teenage mothers, like maybe you, are at greater risk of having medical complications. Because the teenage mother is more likely to receive little or no prenatal care, she often becomes anemic and is more likely to develop preeclampsia. Vitamin deficiencies are more common, and the teenage mother's weight gain is likely to be inadequate. Since you are still growing yourself, you'll need to eat properly, not only for your own growth but also for the normal growth of the fetus. Pelvic bones do not reach their maximum size until about the age of 18; therefore, your pelvis, and the pelvis of other teen mothers, might not have grown enough to allow vaginal delivery of a normal-size baby. For this reason, the incidence of cesarean section is higher in teenage mothers, and we don't have the technology to perform a cesarean."

I gulped, it all sounded painful, I silently prayed I wasn't pregnant; that's when he began again.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on you, first could you tell me when you conceived the possible child?" I blushed a little not wanting to tell him when Leonel and I did it; but nonetheless he was here to help me, I kept my voice down in a low tone.

"Summer third." He nodded again, "Do you mind lifting your shirt just above your stomach?" I did just that as he pressed his fingers on my pudgy belly.

"It's firm…" he said turning his head to Dorothy as she wrote it down, he turned towards me again, "Tell me, Clara, when was the last time you had your period?" I blushed a bit; I don't see why he needs to know that. Then again, it'd probably help him…

"Uh…around the middle of spring." My eyes shot towards Dorothy who was writing all of this down, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Ray's head nod.

"I don't have much proof, Clara; but it seems you are pregnant…and I'm not sure of the exact date of when you are due, but I'm pretty sure it'll be middle to late winter." I looked down with fingers ruffling my hair. Therefore, it was true. I couldn't see, think, or even hear, the only thing my mind screamed was the fact I was going to be a mother. Dr. Ray shook me slightly as I looked into his eyes with tears seeping out of my ducts. He smiled gently and reassuringly.

"I know this must be terrifying for you, Clara, but remember, your parents will be here for you, I'll be here when you're ready to deliver, and your friends will support you no matter what." I just smiled at him, wiping the corners of my eyes.

At home, I circled the calendar on the winter season, since that was my supposedly due date. My mother came in, and smiled at me, I just smiled back; she was, after all, my mother who was supporting me more than my father.

"What would you like to eat, Clara?" she asked wiping her soft hands on a tea towel, "Apple pie!" I exclaimed as she giggled, "How about we have that AFTER dinner." I nodded as I pondered for a moment, "Anything will do." I stated as she nodded her head again, leaving me in my room.

A few moments later, the sounds of pots and pans clanging blew up from the kitchen, the noise floating through my room, usually it didn't bother me, but I was getting a HUGE headache from it now as I rubbed my temples. It was a moment before it settled down as I sniffed the air, we were having a big feast tonight, and I could smell the Royal Curry, milk porridge, cheese fondue, and some hot milk as I licked my lips. Mother's cooking was the best, no matter what. I couldn't take it anymore; I leapt from my bed trudging down the stairs and into the kitchen/dining hall as I noticed three small bowls of salad and mom's backside with her hair up in a simple bun. She was so skinny, that I wondered how she was pregnant with me…will I be as skinny as she is with a round stomach when I start showing?

She turned around and smiled at me; "Dinner will be ready in a few moments, Clara. If you want you can eat your salad now." I dabbed some olive oil on my salad and stabbed my spork into my salad, taking large bites. It was all so good that I continued eating; my mother chuckled at me.

"I hope you'll have room for dinner and dessert." I just smiled and nodded, "I'm starving!" was my response as she giggled, stirring the porridge again.

After what seemed like hours, (which in real life was only a few short minutes) my mother sat nine bowls on the table, 3 on each corner. She wiped her hands on her apron yelling out the door; "Jack! Dinner is ready!" before closing the door and dad coming in moments later.

I picked at my food before taking a few bites, my parents both looked at me as if I was a deformed looking orc.

"Clara," my mother began, "all you've done is picked at your food before eating, is something wrong?"

I just sighed, "It's nothing, it's just…" I didn't know how to describe how I was feeling as I took a bite of royal curry, my parents both leaned in all ears, I sighed.

"Things are just changing…all too fast…" was all I could say as my mother smiled, "Clara, we're ALWAYS here for you through better or worse. Your father and I love you." My mother exclaimed, I just blinked once and sighed before taking another bite of royal curry.

I had skipped dessert, and went straight to bed; this was all too much for me. I'm fifteen years old for goodness sake! I'm not ready for this, not one bit and I KNOW Leonel isn't ready either.

I just sighed and prayed that Barrett wouldn't tell the whole class tomorrow afternoon as I turned my light off and flipped my cover over my head.

* * *

Therefore, there's 12 for you… Anyway, R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Here you go!

* * *

~Summer 28~

The air was getting cooler as autumn approached with each passing second. I was waiting outside of the school for the afternoon class. I was actually quite glad Mr. Barrett did not say anything about my pregnancy last time, but I shouldn't get my hopes up, he might this time.

The bell rang as Roy, Cammy, and the twins flooded the schoolyard. Serena stopped in front of me blushing.

"Cl-Clara?" she asked, I looked up and smiled: "Yes, Serena?" she blushed again and cleared her throat, "A-are you ok? You seem a little depressed…" I just smiled and nodded, "I'll be okay, I'm just going through a difficult time right now." She nodded her head worriedly before smiling slightly, "Just be sure to be all happy for Sera's and my birthday party!" I smiled and nodded as she ran off smiling and waving at me. Serena was exceptionally nice to me…I wondered if Orland or Leonel told her…I shook my head, surely not.

Looking over towards the town I caught glimpses of my classmates, I stood up and walked into the building taking my seat.

"Turn your text books to page 737." Mr. Barrett ordered, Leann cleared her throat very loud,

"M-Mr. Barrett…" my cousin began, blushing, "We should be on chapter 10 on page 390…" she blushed again as Mr. Barrett turned around.

"That may be so, Leann. But I need you kids to know about this chapter, or else you'll wind up like two certain people in this classroom." I blushed a bit, thankful that he didn't say my name.

M-Mr. uh…B-Barrett…this is a VERY unruly picture." I looked over towards Orland who was as red as a cherry as I quickly flipped the pages blushing also.

The picture was, as Orland said it, unruly. It was a simple illustration of how a baby was made; it had the sex pictures and EVERYTHING. I wanted to shut the book quickly and leave the classroom…but…where would I go? My parents would have a FIT if they saw me home early from school. I looked around the room and saw Leann and Leonel blushing a mad red as well…but out of all three of them, I believe I was blushing the reddest.

"It is a bit strange, I know Orland. However, I need you kids to know about sex so you won't have to face the consequences that two of the students here have to face." Mr. Barrett began as he began scribbling on the board; Orland turned towards me and shook his head as if saying _**I-Feel-So-Freaking-Bad-For-You**_.

After our long lecture, Leann raised her hand; Mr. Barrett nodded towards her, as she stood up, still red from the embarrassment.

"M-Mr. Barrett…which student has AIDs or is pregnant." He stroked his chin in a thinking matter. Oh no…please don't say the names…

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that…the student with the problem will have to say." I saw his eyes dart from Leonel, to me, and back again before resting his eyes on his papers.

"Class is dismissed early." He announced as everyone, including me, rose from our chairs, bounding into the schoolyard.

Before she could take the last step, I pulled my cousin to the side, grabbing her shoulders.

"Clara! Ouch! You're hurting me! What's the meaning of this?" she demanded, I just placed my pointy finger in front of my lips, indicating that she lower her voice.

"I know who Mr. Barrett is talking about." I told her, Leann blushed and leaned in closer, "Who?" she asked as I blushed. I didn't want anyone to know…but Leann is family…she deserves to know right? I lowered my voice to a whisper, "You can't tell ANYONE this…Okay, Leann?" she held her breath and nodded, I hesitated for a few seconds before whispering:

"It's me…" her eyes were wide with shock, "Cl-Clar…" I stopped her, "I don't know what I was thinking…" I looked down, she must be disappointed in her cousin, but instead she pulled my eye level with her.

"We're family, Clara. I'm here for you no matter what." In addition, with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek, her high heels clicking further away from me.

I sat next to the little body of water on the farm, the waterfall splashing and hitting my face with little teardrops of sadness. My dad was working in the field, trying to get the last minute crops before he shipped them. I could've helped him, but he didn't want me to strain. I couldn't see the big deal; it would be WEEKS before I'd be unable to do anything, but right now I could get things done without any strain.

My father apparently saw the bored look on my face as he bellowed "Hey, Clara! Your mom could use some help in the house!" I blinked a few times before hoisting myself up, it was better than just sitting around.

"Thanks for helping me around the house!" My mother exclaimed as I nodded, I hate cleaning, but if it's the only thing I can do I had better learn to like it.

"Now let us go get our nails done!" My mother exclaimed as I stood in shock, "N-No thanks, mom." I replied, honestly I wasn't a girly girl like my mother wished, but nonetheless she accepted me as I am.

Excusing myself, I rushed outside into the late afternoon air. It was still early enough to see a few friends. I wonder if Sera and Serena are busy. Surely not! They always had time to play when we were younger, and I'm certain they'll have time to hang out as I made my way into the clinic.

While getting ready to enter I was pushed back with a swing of the door by a VERY angry Yue. She gasped when she saw what she had done, quickly helping me to my feet, brushing the tad bits of dust from me.

"I am SO sorry, Clara, sweetie!" she exclaimed I just shook my head, "It's fine Yue. You were just angry and not paying attention. Is something wrong?" I noticed tears forming in her eyes, "It's nothing Clara. You…wouldn't understand." She rushed away trying to hide her tears, but the cool, salty drops slapped my cheek. I wanted to know, but it was none of my business.

Opening the door of the clinic, I was greeted by Dr. Ray, whose face changed from pleasant to worry, "I hope there aren't any complications with your pregnancy, Clara." I blushed and shook my head.

"N-no, Dr. Ray. I uh…just…was wondering if Sera and Serena could uh…hang out?" he smiled a bit at me nodding his head.

"No rough housing though, okay?" I laughed, "Only happened when we were young, Dr. Ray." I reinsured him as he nodded, calling for the twins as their feet stamped the floor.

"Hiya Clara!" Sera exclaimed followed by Serena I nodded a hello before looking them in the eyes, "Do you two want to…you know…hang out?" Serena's face went red as Sera bellowed out "Of course, Clara! Where do you want to hang out at?" I blinked a few times before asking.

"The pier?" before I had a second thought they grabbed both of my arms dragging my body towards the water.

Enjoying a glass of juice the three of us sat at the dock awaiting the sunset that would be as orange as Sera and Serena's orange juice.

"So Clara, you seem pretty depressed lately…" Serena began, her cheeks turning a rosy color, I looked over and smiled a bit, "I am going through a difficult time…but I'm sure I'll be able to get past it…" they blinked, "Your parents aren't getting a divorce also? Are they?" Sera asked a hint of tears in her eyes, divorce? Also? Did that mean…surely not…not Yue and Dr. Ray…

"No, my parents aren't…you mean your parents?" They nodded their heads slowly; I felt my eyes lower along with my head…that must be why Yue is so angry…I didn't know what to say…your parents getting a divorce is much worse than being pregnant at a young age…at least I think it is.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could mutter as the twins smiled, "Don't worry about it, Clara!" Serena exclaimed helping me up, Sera getting up also.

"Do you mind telling us your problem when you're ready?" I smiled and slowly nodded, they smiled back; each grabbing my hand pulling me towards town. Sometimes, it's great to have shoulders to lean on…it really, truly is…once I tell them…I'm sure they'll still be my friend and support me…I hope…

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 13…you all better like it…it took a lot of time and patience to write this fic…yeah ok, I'm gonna shut up now lol


	14. Chapter 14

Yes! It's that time again! Time for chapter fourteen! Now in the last few chapters we've learned that Clara was pregnant and Yue and Ray are getting a divorce…what kind of a surprise does this chapter hold? Let's find out!

~Fall 5~

My stomach was getting larger with the passing day to where I had to favor loose clothes like baby doll dresses and tops along with jeans and skirts with elastic waistbands. I also noticed that I was developing more curves, which honestly wasn't a bad thing…but it wasn't good either.

I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders more tightly as the chilly autumn air blew. Leaves started dancing in my hair as I tried keeping them out having little to no luck.

I felt a hand play with my hair as I jumped turning towards the person trying to help, having leaves escort his golden locks as well.

"Hi Leonel." He blushed and nodded looking down, "I'm sorry…" I blinked a few times, "Sorry? For what? What did you do?" I seemed confused he looked up from the ground, "Sorry I haven't been around lately…this whole 'we're having a baby thing' has kind of gotten me a bit scared and nervous." He blushed as did I, "I don't blame you…it's gotten me nervous as well." We both looked down.

"You've uh…gotten bigger…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck blushing, "Yeah I know." I replied a little depressed, he jumped and blushed shaking his head and moving his hands in front of his face wildly, "I uh didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"Don't worry, I know you didn't." I was tearing for no apparent reason; however, Leonel saw this as his fault and jumped to conclusions.

"I'm SO sorry, Clara!" I just shook my head, "It isn't you, Leonel. It's me…honest." Actually I don't know who it is maybe it is me and my slight mood swings, then again it might be him for avoiding me…or it might be Orland and his family for telling me…or it could be the whole world. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to lie down and fall asleep, wake up and have all of this go away. I just wanted to wake up the next thing with things going back to normal…but I knew that would never happen, instead I just looked at Leonel and smiled.

"You know, Leonel. If I sit still enough I can feel the baby move slightly." His eyes widened as his face reddened, "Re-really?" he asked as I smiled nodding my head.

Mr. Barrett flipped his teacher's book, looking for the chapter; he looked up at us smiling.

"Today class, we're going to study the history of my hometown of the Sechs Empire." Whispers began to erupt; wait…did Mr. Barrett say hometown and Sechs Empire in the same sentence? I looked over at Leonel who shrugged his shoulders, clueless to this whole ordeal.

"Settle down, class!" Barrett demanded our traps shutting instantly…Sechs Empire…aren't they…dangerous? However, Mayor Byron is a wonderful mayor! He's not evil! Surely, Mr. Barrett is joking!

"I've never told anyone this and remember what goes in this classroom stays in this classroom. Understand?" everyone nodded as he continued, "I moved to Alvarna from the Sechs Empire when I was ten, at first, since I was born from a mother who was in the military, I felt I was powerful. My father, however, was too kind hearted. I guess my mother didn't like that, so she left us. I vaguely remember her; all I remember was her eye patch from a hereditary blindness that I even have, which is why this bandana is over my eye. But next to that I don't remember her at all." He began writing notes on the board as we all turned towards Leonel; his eyes were wide with shock.

"Don't even ask my son about this. This is the first time I've ever told him." Barrett said, his back still towards us, I honestly wondered if he had some sort of Sechs device that allowed you to view what's behind you. He always seemed to know what's going on…then again, he's blind in one eye right?

_Home Sweet Home_ I thought to myself walking inside of the fresh aroma of citrus; taking a hint that my mother had just cleaned the house. Apparently the baby liked it too for I could feel a few fluttery movements of happiness.

Oh how I wondered what I'd be able to do after it was born. I probably wouldn't be able to finish school because of this. Then again…maybe I could…it would be tough…but I'll finish school! I know it!

"Mom…I'm going to visit some friends today. Okay?" my mother looked up at me a nodded,

"Be careful, Clara!" she called out as I walked towards the clinic. I think it's about time to tell the twins…I mean…I trust them well enough…Roy and Cammy…I just can't tell them yet…though by the time I tell them, I'm pretty sure they'll have it figured out.

Opening the door, I noticed Yue wiping some stray tears packing suitcases. I didn't want to ask her where the twins were, I felt a little sorry for her.

"If you're looking for Serena and Sera they're upstairs." Yue said without a word escaping my mouth.

"I'm sorry about the divorce, Yue…" I said, half-heartedly, she just smiled and wiped her tears, "It's okay. Things have just been rocky between Ray and me. I mean he's STILL obsessed over her and she's married." Obsessed? I blinked and shook my head.

"You mean he's obsessed over a woman who's married?" I asked, a bit shocked, Yue just smiled.

"Well when he first met her she wasn't married, they were friends for a long time and often went on dates together. Then one spring day a mysterious stranger found his way into town instantly sweeping the woman off her feet. She accepted all of his date invitations and fell in love. One winter day, they were married, and many weeks later they had their first and only child."

"Do they still live here?" I asked, not wanting to be nosy, but Yue just smiled.

"I believe you know them the best." She replied turning on her heels with a heavy bag before turning back to face me.

"And by the way, Clara. Good luck with the baby." I blushed. How did she know? Did Ray tell her? Maybe my curves were noticeable? Oh no, then EVERYONE in the town must know…I just shook my head unable to think as I walked upstairs into Sera and Serena's room. They smiled as I entered, "Hiya, Clara!" Sera exclaimed, "Excuse the mess!" I laughed, "It's no problem, really." I cleared my throat, "I have to tell both of you something…"

They looked at me and blinked with interest, I just took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"We know." Serena said a bit gloomy as she blushed, Sera nodded, "We over heard mom, dad, and Dorothy discuss it several weeks ago." Sera finished as I blushed, "Well why didn't you say anything to me?" I asked they just smiled.

"We just wanted you to tell us." Sera explained, Serena nodded; I looked down a little depressed before muttering, "I hope no one else finds out yet."

"But Clara, you're going to get bigger, in fact you're getting big now, and people probably notice you right now." Serena said her eyes still held large hints of sadness. Was Serena sorry for me? I just decided to shake it off smiling at them, "I'm sure I'll get around to telling everyone eventually." My hands began wringing as Sera blinked a few times before asking, "Hey Clara. Leonel's the father right?"

"Ye-yeah." I replied, both twins giggling slightly.

"We're kind of surprised he had it in him!" Serena exclaimed, Sera following her, "It doesn't seem like he has much testosterone." They both cracked up laughing, practically rolling on the floor. I honestly didn't find this funny and wanted to leave.

"I'm tired; I'll uh…see you guys later." I turned and walked out. They were still laughing even as I trailed out of the clinic I could hear their laughter still.

Cammy had pulled me over, asking if I needed a bath.

"A bath?" I asked, blinking, "Why? Do I stink?" I sniffed myself, just to be sure, she laughed.

"Well since you're having a baby and all…" I gasped and pulled myself away from her.

"Who told you?!" I asked, slightly furious, she flapped her hand gesturing me to calm down.

"Don't worry, Clara. I have not told anyone else. My nephew told me since he was stressed out about it. And since this IS my great-niece or great-nephew you're carrying I want to show a gesture of kindness."

I looked her in the eye, "You promise you haven't told ANYONE?" she held up her right hand, "And I will not tell a soul." I nodded, and smiled, "A bath right now sounds nice." Moreover, since it was free, it's all worth it.

Fern lay plopped against the teapot as Dorothy poured tea from the kettle into the pot; her white hair still covered her face along with her hood. After years of living in this town, I have never once seen Dorothy's face, and I wondered if Barrett and Leonel have seen her face as she picked Fern up, smiling at me.

"It's nice of you to visit us, Clara. I hope the baby is okay." Smiling I nodded, Leonel blinking at me several times blushing slightly.

"You seem…okay about this?" he said or more likely asked as I looked at him, I gave a small smile and sighed, "I'm not…okay…but I'm not unhappy about it. I mean I'm upset about it because we're both only fifteen but I'm now accepting it…you know?" he blinked a few times, a grin curled his lips, "Yeah, I know." He replied wrapping his hands around his warm cup, the cup becoming cooler and cooler as he hesitated to drink it. I could tell by looking at him that his mind was somewhere else. Perhaps where my mind has been for a while?

My eyes gazed at the grandfather clock. 9 pm…it was getting late, my parents would be furious with me once I got home! I hesitated a bit before getting up, thanking Dorothy for letting me visit walking home as fast as I could. The streetlights began coming on as the building's lights clicked off for the night; I began walking faster. I hated being out by myself at night.

I entered the farm area, twisted the doorknob and groaned.

Locked.

In addition, it's FREEZING; all I have is this stupid blanket! There was neither time nor anyone to argue with as I tightly wrapped the blanket around me.

"Why did they lock the door?" I asked a cricket kicking up a cloud of dirt; the cricket stood where it was, chirped, and hopped away.

Later and later it got and I was so sleepy, but I didn't want to go to sleep on a pile of dirt and grass, the woodshed was better than sleeping outside.

That is when it dawned me, the woodshed! My blanket tight around my shoulders I climbed into the shed, the bed wasn't very comfortable, but it was warmer than sleeping outside.

Eyelids growing heavy, I shifted a bit trying to get comfortable before falling asleep. I had a hard time, but eventually dreams took over. Strange dreams. Dreams that I NEVER want to dream about again.

And that's the end of this fanfic…ha-ha just kidding! It's actually the end of this chapter! I'll post the next chappie soon so look forward to it! Ta-ta!


	15. Chapter 15

YAY! Here's 15! Now shut up and be happy! NOW!

* * *

~Fall 6~

Just standing there, my friends all gathered around me going in a ring around the rosy circle, I was in the middle. Laughter from their esophagus climbed out of their throats, I frantically began turning. Why were they doing this? Where was Leonel? Why wasn't he part of the circle?

My mind began racing, I passed out before I woke up.

I was in familiar surroundings before noticing it was my room. Did mom or dad come get me? More or less likely they did. Serves them right for locking me out.

I groaned, getting out of bed. My whole body ached, I didn't want to get up, I wanted to lie back down and sleep some more. However, I knew mom wouldn't let me so I groggily climbed out of bed pulling some clothes on; honestly I didn't care what I wore as long as I was covered, and when I say covered I mean covered EXTREAMLY well. My stomach was showing more and more each day…although I think just about everyone knew about the baby…NO ONE could keep a secret in this town, but just to be safe I slipped on a loose dress.

"Morning, Clara!" my mother greeted me as I made it all the way downstairs, I smiled at her and nodded.

"What would you like for breakfast Clara?" she asked, I turned towards her and blinked, "Some fried eggs with a diced up leek mixed into it and some mixed ole." She smiled as she brought out the frying pan, "Anything else?" she asked, I just shook my head as she got started…Summer was over…it felt…so long and so short…so many memories to store and so many coming…I felt my hand fall onto my belly, staring off into space. Mom woke me up from that dream.

"Clara!" she said, her voice raised a little more than usual as I looked at her, "Yes, mom?" she pointed to my breakfast…wow that was fast…

We were all seated around the table; my mother took small bites while chewing slowly. Like always, my father and I always jostled our food down our throats like wild animals, it was a wonder if my mother was my real mother…well yes, she was because we have pictures of her and my father when she was pregnant with me, but it was strange that we were related…

I pulled my bag on my shoulder bidding my parents farewell, skipping towards school. Leann was the first one there, waiting on the foot of the stairs, with one of her expensive designer bags propped up against her, a book in her lap and a pencil in her hand. I figured she was doing some homework so I rushed over to see…had I not paid attention in class and missed the assignment? I quickly rushed over to her and looked over her shoulder gasping. It was probably one of the most beautiful sketches in the kingdom, maybe even the whole world; I took a closer look as Leann snapped the book close. She was blushing madly as I blinked she turned toward me.

"Did…you see them?" she asked, I smiled and nodded, she continued blushing, "I know they aren't any good…" I interrupted her, "Are you kidding? These are GREAT!" I snatched the sketchbook from her and flipped through the pages. Every one of them was as if a goddess had drawn them, I was shocked. I had no idea that my cousin was this talented. Her drawings were so graceful…they just made me feel…happy…in fact they made me happy to the point I totally forgot about being pregnant, the movements in my stomach were no longer there was I slowly flipped to the last page.

"If there was an art show I know you'll win first place!" I exclaimed, she blushed and thanked me, hurrying in to the school. I wondered what her rush was we still had an hour. Then again, maybe she was embarrassed about having a pregnant cousin. The baby began moving again as I followed her inside taking a seat at my desk.

"Clara?" she asked I rose my head as she continued, "Please don't tell anyone about my sketchbook. Grandpa is depending on me to take over the business."

"But…what does that have to do with your drawings?" Leann looked down with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I want to be an artist." I gasped; I was sorry and angry at the same time! It was not fair! Leann deserved to be what she wanted to be and grandfather shouldn't have to say otherwise! What's wrong with not wanting to take over the business? Maybe my baby will want to take over or her baby in the future! Grandpa shouldn't have to FORCE Leann to take over! It was so dumb! Just plain stupid!

"Leann," I began as she looked up at me, "I think you deserve to be an artist! Grandpa shouldn't have to tell us what we can and can't be! If you want to be an artist, go for it! The NEXT generation can take over the business!" she blinked, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me, a small thank you escaped her lips. I think that is what she needs…some encouragement…same thing I need.

Ms. Mana licked her finger as she turned a page in the textbook, she wringed her hands before writing some notes on the board with her calligraphy handwriting.

"Today, class, we'll be learning about some popular culture in the Kingdom of Norad! Can anyone tell me what the main instrument of the Sechs Empire is?" she turned around as both Leonel and Orland raised their hands, Ms. Mana smiled and pointed at Orland, which I didn't think was fair, she always picked Orland, it just made me so angry!

"The drums." Orland stated Ms. Mana smiled, "Correct Orland!" She continued writing on the board.

"The drums are the main instruments of the Sechs Empire, I've heard many…" she was cut off by Leonel, "They actually use Taiko drums and Timpani drums!" he retorted, Orland snared and retorted back,

"Well congratulations on having a daddy who's from the Sechs!" we all gasped, that was to be a secret between this class and Mr. Barrett! Oh, he was going to have a fit if he found out that Orland spat out his secret.

"Well at least my dad's not prejudice!" Leonel yelled, Orland's face turned a red color,

"Well at least **I'M** not a dad yet!" Leonel's face turned red in anger and embarrassment, tears began to spill from his eyes, Orland snorted, "You're about to become a dad and look at you! Crying like a baby! How do you expect to be a father when you can't even take care of yourself?"

"Shut up!" Leonel yelled, Ms. Mana went in between them, "Please children! Settle down!" but it was a bit too late, the two teens launched for each other; punching, kicking, and biting, I gasped as Ms. Mana raced out the door onto the school yard where Mr. Barrett sat doing a crossword puzzle as she yelled;

"Mr. Barrett! Leonel and Orland are in a fight! Help me!" and like magic, Mr. Barrett was up and running towards the school, the doors burst open while Leann and I were in a corner, trying to avoid getting hit as Mr. Barrett grabbed the two boys by their collars, jerking them away.

"What is the meaning of this you two?!" Mr. Barrett demanded as Orland and Leonel began bickering, causing Mr. Barrett raise his hand, motioning for them to stop.

"One at a time. Leonel, you first." Orland mumbled a 'daddy's boy' under his breath as Leonel began,

"He was criticizing the baby!" Leonel yelled, Orland butted in; "I did not criticize your baby! I criticized you for not being fit to become a father!" Leonel shot him a glare, "I bet you were thinking racist things about my baby." Orland scoffed "I was not! I just feel sorry for it because LOOK at who the father is!"

"You bastard!" Leonel shouted, curling his hand into a fist, ready to strike Orland, luckily though, Mr. Barrett grabbed his wrist before he had a chance.

"Both of you will see me in here at three o'clock." His eyes were cold as he released Leonel's wrist, "Now I'm going to take both of you to see Dr. Ray, but as soon as you're patched I'm bringing you both straight back here, understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Affirmative, sir."

I didn't know what to do or say, I could tell that they were both bleeding and bruised pretty badly, but I wanted to run up and slap Leonel before giving him a big hug; it was stupid but sweet of what he did for our baby.

I blinked and looked over at Ms. Mana brushing her dress as she turned towards us.

"That was a bit unexpected. However I'd like to know who the mother of the baby is, she's probably under so much stress. I want to help her." Ms. Mana smiled a bit turning her desk right side up she began to straighten and file her papers, Leann and I decided to help her a few minutes later.

"Ms. Mana?" I asked while trying to organize the Summer papers in order from the first to the last as I saw Ms. Mana look at me, "What did you mean by wanting to help the mother?" she smiled again.

"Well, Clara, the mother is probably under so much stress right now having to take care of a baby, and I bet she's still so young that I think she may need some guidance." I looked down and cleared my throat.

"Would you be willing to teach me, Ms. Mana?" I asked, she blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't understand Clara. You don't have any children…at least I've never seen you pregnant." I looked down, "I will next season, Ms. Mana." I could sense her eyes widen as she asked in shock, "Clara, are you and Leonel…" I interrupted her, "Yes, Ms. Mana, we're going to have a baby." She cleared her throat.

"I was actually going to ask if you two were dating, since you two have been best friends since you were practically in diapers." I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want to answer, and I didn't want her to think I was a whore.

"So ARE you two dating?" she asked again, I felt the warm tears hit my eyes as I forced myself not to cry, I shook my head, "No, we're not…it was a stupid one night stand! I felt so sorry for him and I thought it was the perfect birthday present! I didn't think anything like this would happen!" I broke down crying, I didn't know why I was crying, maybe I needed to tell someone the story again, or it might have been my hormones, I didn't know exactly, I just felt Ms. Mana's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." In addition, I could tell she really meant it as Leonel and Orland both walked in with bandages, a slice of meat over Leonel's eye, and an ice pack on Orland's arm.

"Remember to see me at 3 boys." Mr. Barrett reminded them as he nodded his head towards Ms. Mana before leaving.

"Well, Class…now maybe we can get back to the lesson…I'll give you boys extra credit for participating…" her voice was a bit nervous, while I saw her silently mouthing 'please don't fight again…'

My feet were dipped in the cool water of the pond as I ate a jar of grape jam. Grape jam was best during the autumn, nothing to it!

My finger wiped the bottom of the jar as I took the last few bites still waiting for my friend; he promised to meet me here after his father talked to them.

I looked up towards my friend, a smile bestowed upon my face as he took a seat next to me, pulling his boots off and dipping his feet into the water.

"Hey, Clara, have you decided on a name for our baby? It won't be long now!" he smiled a bit as I looked down, placing my hand on my bulge, and shaking my head.

"I haven't really given any thought to a name…maybe after it's born…I want to see it's face before making a choice, if we pick a name now, the name might not fit our baby…get it?"

"I got it." He nodded his head smiling a bit, blushing "I like Cadence for a girl…hey Clara?" he asked as I looked over at him, he continued; "Do you think I'll be an okay dad?" I giggled and hugged him.

"You'll be a great dad, Leonel!" and I really did mean it, I know he will be great! I know it! It's just a deep feeling I have in my gut, or maybe it was just the baby kicking…I honestly didn't know…

* * *

Yeah…SQUIRREL!...anyway, lol that's the end of this chapter…I'm thinking about having the next chapter spit out another secret! It seems…oh no! I cannot tell MWAHAHAHA! You'll have to find out =P


	16. Chapter 16

Holy crap! It's chapter 16! In addition, guess what? This chappie contains a new secret! Let us see it!

* * *

~Fall 12~

I wasn't much of a secret anymore, just about EVERYONE knew about the baby; it was obvious, my stomach practically hung out, nothing covered it anymore, and according to Dr. Ray the baby would definitely arrive between Winter 27 and Winter 30 so long story short late winter.

I felt it move a bit as I rested my hand on my stomach. It was such a feisty little thing, it defiantly takes after me on that aspect, however it might look exactly like Leonel, I did not know yet, but I couldn't wait to find out. Honestly, I was becoming less depressed and more excited. I was actually accepting the fact that I was having a baby, and I think Leonel has accepted it as well; then again, he still might be in shock.

I shook my head; it has been practically several weeks; surely, he has accepted by now.

Opening the door of my house my clogs tapped on the damp grass as I breathed in the morning autumn air; it was sprinkling a bit but nothing major, and I had plenty of time before heading off to school, and I do consider Cecilia wanting to see me whenever I had time. I'll see her after school I want to visit Leonel right now though.

I ambled into Mayor Byron's house, a smile creeping on my face as he smiled back.

"Morning, Clara! How are you and my great-grandchild?" he was actually more enthused by the baby than grandpa…then again grandpa doesn't believe in sex before marriage, and I've forsaken him.

"I'm fine mayor! And well the baby moves, so I guess he or she is fine as well." I gave a small smile as he chuckled, "How often does it move?" he asked, honestly I didn't keep a chart record, so I just took a guess, "Quiet often I suppose…why?" he gave a small chuckle,

"Barrett and Leonel were the same way moving constantly, oh right you've come to see Leonel?"

"Uh…yeah…" Wow, I didn't even have to say anything and he read my mind! That or he's a little too excited… "I'll have him down in a jiffy." He said that before trudging upstairs, I took a seat at the table with my hand on my stomach; a little kick on my hand caused me to jerk back before resting my hand again. Leonel came down moments later, a small smile on his face, and from what I could tell, he was still in his nightclothes.

"Morning, Clara! What are you doing here so early?" His eyes held a bit of concern, "Is there something wrong with the baby?" I waved my hands in front of my face,

"No, no! Of course not! I just thought it would be good for both of us to visit each other! I mean with our baby coming and all I thought it would be nice to see each other for his or her sake." He nodded his head in understanding blinking a few times.

"Have you wondered what our baby is?" he asked randomly as I looked down, biting my lower lip, "Well I hope it's a baby…" I replied, "because if it's something else, I'm going to ask about your family tree." He laughed a bit shaking his head.

"No, no. I meant have you wondered if our baby is a boy or a girl." I blinked and looked down again biting my lower lip even harder before replying.

"I do wonder, but I want to wait until it's born. I'd like it to be a surprise." He grinned a bit and nodded, "I understand." He replied, looking down at my belly, he blushed and pointed to my stomach, "Do you mind if I feel our baby?" I practically grabbed his hands and forced them on my belly, maneuvering them around trying to get our baby to kick his hand. He retracted his hand as soon as he felt a kick, his eyes were wide and probably one of the goofiest grins escaped his face. He blushed a little and looked up at my face.

"That's amazing, Clara!" he exclaimed, I blinked a bit and pushed some strands of my hair back before replying, "You're lucky you don't have to carry the thing." I chuckled a bit before waving my hand.

"I'll see you at school, okay?" my best friend just blushed and nodded watching me walk out the door and onto the street.

Ceci caught me off guard, "Clara! I really want to talk to you!" I turned to the sound of her voice, "Yes, Ceci?" I asked, blinking a few times, she just smiled and offered me her hand, "I'd like to talk with you, is that okay?"

"Uh…sure!" I took her offering as she led me to the square, setting a checkered blanked on the ground patting a seat next to her.

A few moments later I was stuffing my face of all the delicious foods Ceci had packed, sandwiches, cakes, cookies, the works! She eventually broke the silence.

"I want to tell you about your family tree." I looked over at her, my glass of orange juice barely touching my lips, and blinked. She knew about my family? How?

"Well," she began, chuckling a bit, "I'm not sure about your full family tree, but I was great friends with your grandfather!"

"Well, yeah you work for him, right?" she giggled a bit as if I had told her some funny joke, "No, no, Clara, I was actually referring to your great-grandfather, your father's father's father." I blinked again, she knew him? I wanted SO badly to meet him!

"Do you remember all of my stories of Raguna?" I looked over at her, my finger pressed on my lips.

"Yeah, I remember…why?" I looked over at her, she smiled slightly, "His real name was Jack, just like your father, and he's your great-grandfather." I nearly choked on my orange juice. This guy is probably a legend! He saved the whole damn kingdom from the Sechs, defeated a dragon god, and saved a whole floating island! And what did I do? I just defeated some dragon god and saved the kingdom! And yet this man is my grandfather?

"Still in shock?" Cecilia asked, chuckling a bit, I wiped my mouth, "A bit…How well did you know my great-grandfather, what about my great-grandmother? Wait…HOW do you know them?" she chuckled a bit, "Well you see, Clara, an elf or someone with elf blood tend to live longer than a normal human. In real life I'm actually ninety-six years old." My jaw dropped; surely, she wasn't that old! She chuckled a bit, "I see you're in shock."

"Well then how old is Orland in real life?!" Knowing he was probably thirty something, Ceci just giggled.

"He's fourteen. You're just a little bit older than he is." I relaxed a bit, and looked into her eyes, and finally saw all of the years.

"You've told me stories of my great-grandfather, what about my great-grandmother? What was she like?"

Ceci just wiped her mouth with her napkin before speaking, "She was a mysterious woman, hardly anyone talked to her, and she hardly talked to anyone, not even your great-grandfather. Well not until they were married." I looked down, "Do you remember her name?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Cecilia nod her head.

"Her name was Sharron." She looked down, "She died from an illness about a year after your two great-aunts were born, Raguna remarried a lady named Eunice and they had your great-half-aunt!" I blinked a few times before asking;

"Do you remember my grandfather's name?" she smiled, "I sure do! His name was Thanatos! He had such beautiful brown hair! That's the best I can remember of him. I don't know the name of the woman he married, but I'm going to take a guess she had red hair and brown eyes." I didn't know what to say, I just knew about my mother's side of the family, my great-grandmother Bianca, whom I could tell from the paintings was very stuck up and spoiled, her father, Jasper, whom I could tell had a similarity to grandfather, and a few others. Apparently my dad had amnesia when he walked into this town, and yet…Ceci didn't say anything, I had to ask her, I just had to!

"Hey, Cecilia?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"How come you never told my father?" she closed her eyes and smiled wider, "Because your mother liked him, and I was afraid if I told him I knew about his past, he would fall in love with me, and I knew he made your mom happy!" I understood a little bit, she sacrificed the truth for love, and I am glad she did. I wouldn't be here if she didn't!

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, Ceci smiled and nodded, before beginning again, "The sylphs are telling me your baby is healthy!" I thanked her before running off to school; Leonel was sitting at the steps waiting for class to start, I looked up at the big clock, 11:30, we had about thirty minutes as I took a seat next to him. His eyes darted from the ground towards me.

"Hey, Clara." I nodded my head and turned my face towards his pale pink cheeks, geez he's always blushing, it makes him look more like a girl than ever.

We sat in silence for a few moments; I decided to break that silence with a simple question.

"Are you going to Sera and Serena's birthday party?" he blinked a few times before asking, "The twenty-ninth? Right?" I nodded as did he, "I'll try to be there." Another moment of silence as the bell rang, the twins, Cammy and Roy flooded the school yard, Leonel walked in but I was stopped by Sera and Serena.

"Did you hear?!" was their question as I blinked uncertainly.

"Uh…about what? Your birthday party? Yeah! You invited me!" they just giggled before Sera continued, "No, silly! Next year we'll be in your class! With You, Leann, Leonel, and Orland!"

"Cammy and Roy are graduating at the end of winter! And Mr. Barrett and Ms. Mana thought it be silly to just teach us by ourselves so they moved us!" Serena finished as I smiled.

"That's great, you two!" I exclaimed, "So I guess starting Spring you'll be with us! Cool!" I waved and ran into the school building, "I'm looking forward to your party!" was my good bye to them as I took my seat, opening my text book, awaiting for class to start.

* * *

Well that's end…how pimp shizzel is dat?! LOL well R&R chappie 17 will be up soon! Hopefully XD


	17. Chapter 17

OMFG! It's chapter 17! Isn't that great?!

* * *

~Fall 29~

The twin's birthday party was today as I rummaged through my closet, looking for something to wear, I stopped and looked at my naked body in the mirror; biting my lower lip, I didn't want my huge gut to be too noticeable. I glanced at the clock 4:30…the party was at five. I have to hurry!

I looked in my closet again and pulled a black empire waist mini dress, accented with a pink bow; I tried it on and was pleased. It didn't hide my massive stomach completely, but it blended, making me look a tiny bit smaller than normal, I nodded and strapped on a pair of black two-inch heels and tying a pink ribbon in my hair.

I studied my face a bit, gently applying a bit of make-up; I didn't want to overdo it. I grabbed the two perfectly wrapped birthday gifts before trudging downstairs, my mother smiled and complimented on how beautiful I looked, my father acknowledged the fact as well. I politely thanked them before leaving.

The party was located at the pier, and this time there was supervision. I don't think the parents want the same thing happening to their child as what happened to Leonel and me at his party.

The party was accented with balloons, loud music, presents, a buffet table, and a colossal birthday cake! I sat my two presents along with the other presents and looked around. The other teens were dancing to the loud hip-hop music. I wish I could dance with them, but that probably would be harmful to my unborn child, so I hit the snack bar instead stuffing my plate with just about everything available at the buffet before sitting down at one of the tables, stuffing my face, my baby kicking slightly as I quenched in pain. The ribs again, I hate it when it does that! At least it's not as bad as when it kicks my bladder.

I looked up when I noticed someone sitting in front of me, her pale lavender hair and blue eyes held a bit of wonderment as I smiled at her.

"Hi, Serena!" I exclaimed, she smiled and nodded, blinking a few times.

"Clara? Could we go somewhere a little private? I want to ask you something." I blinked, tilting my head to the side, "Sure!" I exclaimed as we got up and headed towards the clinic, walking into hers and Sera's bedroom, "It's a bit personal, okay?"

"Okay." I replied as she blushed a bit, looking down.

"Tell me, did you like it?" I rose my eyebrow in confusion, "Like what?" Her face became even redder.

"Uh…what you did with Leonel." It was my turn to blush, why did she want to know that? Did she like Leonel? Did Sera like him? I shook my head and replied, "I just felt sorry for him, because if you think about it he probably won't ever get a girlfriend and he probably wouldn't have gotten any action if it wasn't for me." My whole face was a bloodshot red before I looked up at her, asking, "Do you like Leonel, Serena? Or does Sera?" she chuckled and shook her head; "Neither of us do, but tell me Clara, do YOU like anyone?"

"You mean as a crush?" she nodded as I blushed, "I kind of think Orland's cute."

"Oh." She put her head down in disappointment as I jumped, "Don't worry! You can have him if you like him! I doubt he wants to date a pregnant gi…" I was stopped by Serena's lips, my eyes felt as wide as dinner plates, her lips pulled away from mine as she ran off in embarrassment.

Did she…kiss me? That was a stupid question to ask! Of course she did! But why? I felt my eyes widen…was Serena…gay?

It took a few moments before I was able to make it back to the party, still in shocked of what just happened.

Was Serena gay and DID she like me? I felt a little bad for not liking her back; taking a seat at a table, I placed my head in my hands in mere confusion. My baby began kicking but I didn't really notice it.

I felt an arm around my shoulder as I looked up into Leonel's eyes.

"You okay, Clara?" he asked I sighed and looked down, "Yes…no…I don't know." Was my reply, he sat down next to me, "Want to talk about it?" I looked up at him, his blue eyes held concern, I didn't know how to tell him what happened, so I decided to make it simple as possible.

"Someone expressed their feelings for me, but I don't feel the same, and I kind of feel bad." Leonel smiled and hugged me.

"You shouldn't…" was his reply as I looked up at him, "But, Leonel, I think this person has liked me for a long time, and…I just feel so bad."

"Who is it?" I blushed and shook my head, "I'd rather not say." Was my reply, I was scared on what he would think of Serena being gay and if he found out he might not want to be her friend and then the news would travel and no one else would want to be her friend except for me and Sera. I mean I don't have any feelings for her, but I still accept her as a friend. I don't know what I would do if no one accepted her for her.

"Are you enjoying the party, Clara?" Leonel began, trying to change the subject, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "It's not really enjoyable if you can't have fun and dance because you have a baby growing inside of you." He looked down in shame, "I'm sorry." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry? Why?"

"Well I shouldn't be having fun if you're not having fun." Was his reply as I giggled, "No, no. You deserve to have fun!" he shook his head, "It's not fair if the mother of my child isn't having any fun and I am." He cared so much for me, I also felt bad for him. If I weren't having his child, maybe he could have more fun.

"Thank you, Leonel." He smiled at me as I stood up looking up towards the clock hanging over the pier. Six o'clock exactly, I glanced over at him, "Care to take me home?" I asked he just smiled and nodded, offering his hand as I took it allowing him to walk me home. We stopped at my front door as I looked over at him smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said, he nodded and did something unexpected. He kissed me smack dead on the lips before running the opposite direction.

I just stood there in complete and utter shock…what was that all about? I felt paralyzed and unable to move. I felt my emotions tangle; this was all too much pressure for my body. I just shook it off before entering my house, my parents greeting me asking how the party went. Fine was all I could say as I ran into my room staring up at the ceiling. This was all too much for me. Way too much.

* * *

Well that's the end…of this chapter that is. THE END IS ALMOST HERE! I sense you all crying, I'm sorry it has to end, I'm not happy about it either =(

Anyway R&R PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! And I'm sorry to say that the end is near, I know it makes me want to cry as well…

Oh and also my house is FREEZING as of right now that my fingers are probably going to fall off as soon as this chapter is finished, but nonetheless I WILL finish this fic!

* * *

~Fall 30~

I awoke in a daze. What happened last night…was it real? Or not? I did not want to think about it. The kisses…they were all too sudden and too much, just like my pregnancy and I was just getting over that. I felt the baby move a bit kicking me out of my trance.

"You hungry, baby?" I asked it looking down placing my hand on my stomach, slowly getting out of bed, grabbing my bedpost to help me up.

I slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the oven and a plate I slipped a few slices of bread into the oven waiting for it to turn a golden brown as I grabbed a jar of strawberry jam, sneaking a few spoonfuls of the sticky sweet stuff before smothering my toast with the stuff. I sat down at the table, stuffing my face, the jam slightly dribbling down my face as I wiped it off my face with a napkin.

As soon as I was finished I quietly walked upstairs to get dressed, I didn't want to wake my parents up this early, it was, after all, five in the morning, I was just so hungry!

I pulled a simple pink baby doll top over my head and pulled a pair of blue skinny jeans (with an elastic waistband) over my legs, slipping some wooly socks over my feet and pulling a pair of soft furry pink boots over my socks and the ankles of my jeans. I gawked at myself in the mirror, turning slightly to make sure I looked okay, as soon as I was sure I was satisfied with myself, I quietly left the house.

The school was dark and empty as I sat on the stairs. I wrapped my arms around myself shivering. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea leaving without a jacket, after all, winter was tomorrow and from what I heard, it was going to snow.

I felt the baby kick a bit as placed my hands under my shirt and onto my stomach, trying to keep them as warm as possible.

"Clara? What are you doing here so early?" I looked up into the face of Barrett blinking slightly, "What am I doing here?" I looked down, "I don't know…I was just energetic and couldn't sleep any longer so I chose to come here…what are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher here, I came to get my lessons ready." I blushed a bit feeling dumb for forgetting.

"Why don't you go hang out at my place, I'm sure Leonel would like to see you. You two can talk about the baby."

I blushed, I didn't want to see Leonel or Serena after what happened last night, I generously smiled at Barrett before replying.

"Thanks, Barrett, but I was kind of on my way to my cousin's manor. I'll try dropping by after school." And with that, I left for the manor, knocking on the large golden doors.

My aunt answered with a warm smile on her face.

"Good Morning, Clara! What are you doing here so early?" I had to think of something, quick.

"I uh…thought it'd be nice to visit with you guys!" I lied, biting my nail slightly; fortunately she took it and led me in. The manor was always so bright and vibrant and not to mention the fireplace brought a warmness that I felt my very skin melting off; Julia wrapped a blanket around my shoulder before leading me in front of the fire.

"Oh, Clara! You're FREEZING!" she exclaimed, taking my hands, trying to warm them up in her hands, it worked for a few moments but I easily felt cold again, not from the air but from my emotions.

Several hours had passed before Max and Leann came downstairs, my uncle seemed over joy to see me as he ran in front of me.

"Oh my goodness! Clara! I haven't seen you in two whole seasons! How are you? How's the baby! I'm looking forward to becoming a great-uncle, but you make sure the baby calls me Max and not great-uncle Max, okay?" I blinked a few times taking all of this in before replying, "Uh…okay." He squealed in delight before giving me a big, but gentle hug.

"How's your mom been?" he asked, "Good." I replied he just chuckled.

"Have her come over sometime, maybe after the baby is born, you can bring it as well." I smiled a bit and nodded; my eyes gawked over to where Leann was standing as she gathered her books for Mana's class, I clutched my bag and waited.

"You want to walk together, Clara?" my cousin asked as I nodded, we each took each other's hand walking out the manor…that's when I saw him; his blue eyes, his golden locks, and his Pinocchio outfit. I wanted to hide; what if he took advantage of me again? I was so scared but nonetheless I continued walking hand in hand with my cousin until we entered the classroom.

The bell rang as everyone gathered their things, Ms. Mana reminding us to read chapter 25, as we all opened the doors of the school. I felt someone grasp my hand as I looked over at Leonel, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink color, before he began; "Shall I drop you at your house."

My eyes felt wide, I didn't know what to do, I had to think of something; so I made up an excuse,

"Nah, that's ok, I have to run a few errands before I go home, but tell you what, I'll drop by your house as soon as I'm done with them! Okay?" he smiled a bit and nodded, looking more like a girl then he did before, skipping merrily to his house.

I lied to him…but then again…maybe I'll be over when the day is over…I didn't know; someone else grasped my wrist as I looked into Serena's eyes. Damn, this day couldn't get any worse.

"Clara." She began, her eyes held a bit of hurt and sorry, "I am SO sorry about last night! I just wanted you to know how I feel about you! I should've just told you instead of kiss you, but I didn't know how to tell you! Please forgive me, Clara." Damn, I wish Leonel would apologize like this, I just smiled at her before giving her a big hug.

"It's okay, Serena. I forgive you!" I reinsured her, she just wiped the tears forming in her eyes before replying, "Thanks, Clara."

After Serena's apology I summoned the courage to visit Leonel. Maybe he'll apologize; then again…maybe I'm being too hard on myself. One person might have apologized, but the other person may not. I just shook my head before opening the door to the mayor's house.

"Clara!" Leonel exclaimed before giving me a hug, placing his hands on top of my belly, feeling the movement of the baby, "If you think about it…" I began, having him look into my eyes, "it won't be long for the baby to get here." He smiled a bit before opening his mouth again.

"I'm sorry for last night. You know the kissing and all." I blushed a bit humbly accepting his apology before heading home for the day.

As the cold air of the last night of autumn wisped in my hair, I felt the change creeping in on me.

The good and the bad.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Chappie 19 will be up soon! Look forward to it!

Oh and good news! My fingers didn't fall off! YAY!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here! In addition, I'm sorry to tell you people that the end is near! Only five or six more chapters after this DX I know, I want to cry as well (_cries_).

* * *

~Winter 7~

Just like the spring, summer, and fall; winter came as quickly as it would go. If I really think about it, my baby will be the same age I am in several years. It kicked a response as I giggled rubbing the sanctuary it was in.

Tonight was the shooting star festival! Leonel, of course, invited me to go. I could not decline his invitation, so I merely said yes and to meet him at the falling star path at exactly nine o'clock!

It was still extremely early, so to pass the time I lounged around the house trying to find the perfect outfit.

After several moments of rummaging, I chose a simple pink bubble dress, a white sweater, white leggings, and a pair of pink fluffy boots (thick socks underneath them of course).

My massive stomach peeked from under my dress, but I do recall Leonel asking me to show it, so decided to keep his wish.

As soon as I was satisfied with my outfit, I stepped out into the cold winter air, the snow crunching under my boots as I made my way over towards the manor to see what Leann thought of my outfit.

"OH MY GOSH!" was her response as soon as I walked in the door, "Clara! You look BEAUTIFUL! Why did you never show your belly before? Pregnancy looks great on you!" I blushed a bit at her comment before marking a comment of my own, "Your outfit also looks great! Who are you going with?"

Indeed, my cousin DID look stunning wearing a glittery sky blue sweater, a white miniskirt, pale blue leggings, and white high heel winter boots. She blushed slightly before replying, "I'm going with Orland. We're going to the pier to watch the shooting stars; we're also going to meet up early to watch the sunset." I saw her cheeks go from a rosy pink to a cherry red, I giggled slightly, "Wow you really like him, Leann?" she blushed even deeper and started shaking her head in denial, "N-no! Of course not!"

Oh teasing her is SO much fun! "Seems to me like you two are lovers!" she slapped my mouth, placing her finger to her lips.

"Keep it to yourself okay? I do not want anyone to know yet! Not until it's official!"

"So you ARE dating?!" I teased; she blushed a bit before retorting, "You and Leonel." I just laughed.

"Oh Leann, my dear cousin, Leonel and I are NOT dating. We're just good friends getting ready to have a baby with each other!" she sneered and bit her tongue in a thinking matter; she even knew we were just friends!

A few moments later a knock on the large golden doors echoed through the hallway as Leann jumped to her feet, practically running to the door, opening it going face to face with Orland. I nearly rolled out of my chair laughing, but contained myself. It was the first time I've EVER seen Orland dressed nicely in a white dress shirt, black long sleeved sweater vest, a pair of thick wooly slacks, and shiny black boots. He thrust a shiny silver locket into Leann's hands, blushing.

"I uh…made that for you. Oh hi Clara, how's the baby?" but before I could answer him, Leann's lips pressed against his, his eyes closed before taking his hand holding the back of her neck. I just stood in shock, wishing I could find someone special; Leonel…he was a great friend and I am sure he will be a wonderful father. However, he's just not for me…I came back to reality when Leann and Orland separated their lips.

"We'll be leaving now! We're meeting Roy, Cammy, and the twins at the pier! Would you and Leonel like to come?" my cousin asked, I just shook my head.

"Nah, we're going to meet at the falling star path around nine to watch the stars. Maybe we'll join you after, how long will you guys be at the pier?" I blinked a few times before Orland replied, "Probably until midnight." I giggled, "Sounds great! I'll try to be there!" they waved good bye to me as they left for the pier, I just stepped outside heading for my house to crash for a few minutes until nine.

8:30 PM I read on my clock, I just stretched a bit hoisting myself out of the chair I was sitting in walking towards the falling star path.

I stopped at the crossroads waiting for my best friend. I was still slightly early, so I had nothing to do. Instead I sat down on the blanket I had brought, bringing my hand to my stomach, I began telling my unborn child a story, a long one at that about two best friends who got a wolf pup, but the wolf pup was a huge responsibility, leaving the two friends confused and unsure of what to do, but then the puppy grew on them. I stopped when I heard the crunching of snow behind me.

"Sorry, Clara! Did I keep you waiting?" his familiar crack voice echoed in my ear as I shook my head.

"No, I just told our baby a story to pass the time, honestly it feels like I've only been here for a few short minutes." He smiled, blushing a bit before asking, "Mind if I sit with you?" I patted the seat next to me.

After several moments the stars began to fall, I'd nearly leap ten feet in the air if it weren't for my weight!

"The stars look extra ravishing this evening." He blushed, "just like you." I blinked and looked at him as he continued, "I'm glad you showed more of your belly. It looks great! Looking at it makes me feel light and fluffy. I'm glad I have such a wonderful girlfriend to…"

_Girlfriend_ the sound echoed through my ear as I slightly squealed interrupting him, "Who is she?!" Oh my gosh! If Leonel has a girlfriend that has accepted him then maybe there are nice people in the world!

"Who's who?" he asked, a bit confused, "Your girlfriend! Your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, practically hopping up and down, he rose his eyebrow blushing before continuing.

"Uh…you." He said, I stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"Don't tell me you're dumping me! And on the romantic day of the shooting star festival!" I took this all in VERY slowly…did he actually think we were boyfriend and girlfriend? I shook my head.

"Leonel," I began, "You're just a REALLY good friend."

"Bu-but, we're going to have a baby together!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly cracking, I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I just did it with you because I felt sorry for you!"

"Sorry for me? How?" his blue eyes held confusion, I just sighed before replying.

"Well Leonel, you're not the masculine type. Everyone mistakes you as a girl or gay, you're weak! You can't fight, and I knew since you couldn't defend yourself or others you'd NEVER get a girlfriend so I simply took your virginity so you'd at least have some pleasure!"

His eyes filled with tears as he stood up and kicked up a cloud of snow.

"You shouldn't toy with people's emotions!" and with that he ran straight into the Padova Mountains, I just scrunched my face gathering my blankets heading the opposite way, going towards my farm house, bursting through the front door; walking upstairs into my room, dressing in my pajamas and falling asleep in my bed, thinking of how stupid Leonel is!

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. What'll happen next? That's for me to know and YOU all to find out!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Only a FEW more chapters to go before…poof! It's done!

~Between Winter 7 and Winter 8~

I woke up to a knocking sound as I turned on my side looking at my clock. 2:00 AM. Probably just the wind banging on this old house, that is until I heard it again and the murmurs of my parents wondering 'who in the world is visiting us at this hour?'

I strapped on a robe, leaving my room, my parents had apparently done the same. The knock came again only a little louder than before as we hurried downstairs, who in the world visits people at this hour?

I grasped the handle and pulled the door open, cold winter wind and snowflakes flurried in my house and who I saw shocked me.

Dorothy and Barrett.

"We adore visitors." My mother began, "But Dorothy, couldn't you and Barrett wait a little later? It's much too early now to…" Barrett interrupted her, "It's Leonel. Is he with you guys?"

I blinked; Leonel didn't go home? Where was he? Worry seemed to overfill me.

"No, not that I know of." My dad replied, ruffling his fiery red hair and yawning.

"We-well…he hasn't come home since this evening." Dorothy's voice was as always quiet, but shaky as I caught a glance of a teardrop sliding down her fair-skinned face, my father also saw this and nodded.

"We'll search for him; I'll ask Jake, Tanya, and Douglas to help." I grabbed my father's hand, looking into his eyes.

"I want to help search for him as well!" I felt that his disappearance was my fault, if I hadn't of been so cruel to him, and tried to explain it a little better, NONE of this would be happening!

"She can search with us." Barrett exclaimed, "Have someone search Blessia Island, the town, Trieste Forest, and Messina Valley! We'll search the Padova Mountains!" my dad nodded as he headed into town and Dorothy grabbed my hand, having Barrett lead us into the mountains.

"I hate orcs!" Barrett exclaimed after slaying what seemed to be the sixth one as Dorothy and I tried to keep up with him, his long silver sword swooshed this way and that as we stopped dead in the middle.

A necro holding up its long, bloodstained metal scythe noticed us interrupting his kill, my heart pounded in my throat, his golden locks were stained with blood, his outfit was ripped and a reddish brown color soiled his original cream-colored outfit.

"Leonel!" I screamed, wanting to run over to him to make sure he was all right, but Dorothy stopped me to allow her husband to slay the beast. As soon as a hood dropped to the ground, Barrett took his only child in his arms, motioning for us to follow him out of the cave.

"I'm not sure when another one will come out! Hurry!" we all rushed out of the cave as fast as we had entered; Barrett laid his son down on the ground, his hands stained with his blood, but still elevating his head.

"He's breathing! Dorothy! Go get Dr. Ray!" I watched Dorothy run, it was the fastest I have ever seen her run. A cough caused my head to jerk to the source, Leonel's blue eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Clara…" he began, but he was interrupted by his father.

"Don't you DARE speak, Leonel!" Barrett clutched his son a little tighter; tears began forming in his eyes as they crept out, "Don't you dare speak."

He just lied there…breathing and sleeping as Dr. Ray examined him up and down, even though I was sitting in the waiting room I could still see his chest heave up and down and Dorothy's shaky hands giving Dr. Ray the utensils he needed. Once I turned to the left, I saw Barrett's head in his hands, rocking himself back and forth, to the right my parents sat together, squeezing each other's hands. My heart was racing, causing my baby to kick with excitement; too bad it did not understand what was going on.

My eyes began to water a bit; I wiped the edges of my eyes with my index finger.

Dorothy walked out a few moments later with a smile on her face; "He's going to be just fine!" Barrett stood up, slowly walking towards his wife embracing her for a long time, I felt more tears form in my eyes, tears of happiness! I was overjoyed to know he was going to be okay! I had to visit him!

Without a moment to spare I rushed into the room he was in, he blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Clara…" I placed my finger over his lips, "You're going to be fine, Leonel. Your mom said you would be okay." He wrapped his hands around my wrists, removing my finger from his lips.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. When you said those things to me, I wanted to show you I was strong by bringing you back a war trophy in hopes that you would find me masculine and in hopes that you would date me. But the necro snuck up on me and I'm sorry…" I shook my head, "No, Leonel. I 'M sorry. I shouldn't have said all of the terrible things I said to you." He just laid there in silence, with only the inhaling and exhaling of his breath.

"How's the baby? It won't be long now right?" I smiled and took his wounded hand, gently placing it on my belly; he was too weak to retract his hand when it kicked his palm, instead he just smiled and allowed me to place his hand on his chest. I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"You'll be here later, right?" I turned his direction and nodded my head, "Of course I will, Leonel!" and with that, I left the hospital running straight home to catch up on a bit of well-needed rest before heading off to school.

Well…that's the end of this chapter! I know, it was short and it kinda sucked (sorry) but the ending will be great! She'll have her baby and radda radda! XD Only a few more to go! =(


	21. Chapter 21

Ok here it is! Chapter 21! I know you're getting excited! I can tell lol

* * *

~Winter 8~

I drowsily opened my eyes looking over at my clock…10 o'clock, I closed my eyes again before shooting them open jumping a foot out of my bed, quickly throwing a poppy dress over my head and a pair of sneakers running out of my room.

"Clara!" My mother exclaimed, "Where's the fire?"

"Mom, I'm SO late! I have to get to school!" my mother grasped my shoulder and spun me around, "You're covered baby. I explained to Mana what happened, so if you want you may sleep in a little while longer or you may visit Leonel. It's your choice." In addition, with that she kissed me on the forehead.

Upon entering the clinic, I met up with Sera and Serena who each smiled at me, nodding their heads.

"Have you come to visit, Leonel, Clara?" Sera asked I just nodded my head, smiling slightly; they smiled back before Serena began.

"He's doing much better! He ate some milk porridge this morning and talked to us about the baby. We think he's really looking forward to fatherhood!" I smiled and thanked them before entering Leonel's room; he was propped up against some pillows, new bandages replaced the soiled ones he had last night. His eyes looked up and over at me, his lips curled into a smile.

"Hi, Clara! Did you hear? I should be out of the hospital in time for our baby's birth! Isn't that great? Speaking of our baby how is he or she?" I giggled slightly, pulling one of the nearby chairs over next to his bed, taking his hand. I nodded.

"I did hear, and our baby is doing great! I also heard you ate a little this morning." He nodded his head looking down at his hands.

"I would have preferred pancakes, but they said I needed something easier to swallow like the porridge." He blushed a bit as I giggled.

"I'm glad you're doing better since this is mostly my fault." He looked up at me with a confusing look on his face.

"Your fault? How?" I blushed a bit.

"Well since I told you all of those horrible things causing you to run off like that to prove yourself." He just laughed.

"That was my own stupid, selfish fault. But let's forget this ever happened and look to the future." I caught a glimpse of his face turning red as he turned his head away from me, "Our baby will be here soon and I'm hoping to get its room done. I paid my grandfather for its room at my house, but the room he's building at your place will be a gift so neither of us will have to pay him." I smiled, "Aww! That's so sweet of your grandfather!" Leonel nodded his head before turning towards me, "The builders will be by tomorrow so warn your parents, and it's also going to come with a bed after its birth so look forward to that as well."

"Thanks Leonel…how can I ever repay you?" he just smiled and shook his head, "You already have."

I opened the front door of our house, bounding in with a smile; my dad just chuckled a bit at me.

"Good afternoon larger version of my daughter!" I giggled and playfully hit him, "Daddy, I have to tell you something serious." He nodded and looked in my eyes as I cleared my throat.

"Leonel was kind enough to give me a gift! Builders are coming over tomorrow to build the baby's room! How great of a gift is that?!"

"Wow…and he paid for it all?" I nodded my head as my dad smiled, "Glad to know he's willing to help out with the baby." I nodded again and ran upstairs into my room; well I did not really have anything else to do so I just lied on my back, staring at my ceiling, with my baby moving around inside of me.

* * *

Yeah…this chapter was short but to the point…actually the next chapter will probably be short and the one after that…and so on and so forth…but Please enjoy it as much as you can!


	22. Chapter 22

This is it…the NOT last chapter! How great is that?

* * *

~Winter 9~

The classroom was silent as we all looked at the clock. Mr. Barrett really was not in a teaching mood and I could tell he wanted to hurry out to visit Leonel, his lessons were usually lively and quick, but today they were slow and droopy.

The bell finally rang as we all left the school building. I walked with Barrett to the clinic to visit Leonel, a basket of fruit in my arms as a present for him!

Upon entering the clinic, Dr. Ray smiled at us, nodding his head as if saying it was okay to visit, I drew back the curtains walking in, Dorothy, who was feeding her son, smiled at us as Leonel looked down smiling at us as well.

"Hi Clara! Hi dad!" he exclaimed, his mother just smiled slightly, setting the tray down and picking up her doll, Fern.

"I-I'll let you two talk to him…if you want…" Dorothy began while walking away, until her son stopped her.

"W-wait, mom! I want you to talk with us too." She turned and smiled at him.

"I'll have to keep track of time; you need your rest if you want to get out of the hospital soon." He nodded as she walked back over; I was the first to start the conversation.

"So Leonel's getting out soon? Right?" Dorothy nodded before replying, "He'll have to be put through special exercises to regain his strength, he's still pretty weak." Leonel blushed a bit before fussing, "Mom!" I just giggled, as he turned towards me.

"Have the builders come by yet?" I nodded, "They'll be finished by tomorrow! How great is that?" He also smiled at the thought before replying, "Glad to know our baby will have a place to sleep!" I just laughed as Dorothy announced the fact that Leonel had to catch up on well-needed rest, forcing me and Barrett to leave.

With nothing else to do, I chose to visit my cousin, whom I loved. I loudly banged on the golden doors, Cecilia opened them, peeking out a bit before pulling them open all the way.

"Clara! Come in! How is the baby? How's your mother?" I smiled at her symphony, "Both are doing great, thank you for asking! Is my cousin home?" Ceci nodded pointing towards the dining hall, "She and Orland are in there having dinner together with Max, Julia, and Herman! I am so happy for them! They make such a cute couple!" I nearly jumped and squealed in excitement, but decided to contain myself as I smiled, thanking her as I slipped into the dining hall, Max was the first to notice me.

"Clara! My beautiful niece! What brings you here? Would you like to join us? We have plenty of room!" I laughed slightly, "Was that a pregnant joke?" I teased as my uncle also chuckled, "It might have been, but seriously, WOULD you like to join us?" I looked over at Leann and Orland, blushing slightly.

"If it's okay with you all?" I gestured to them as Leann blushed before replying, "Clara, I asked Orland to come have dinner with my family and guess what? You're family! Though I wish, we could have invited Aunt Rosalind and Uncle Jack! It would've been much more fun!" I just laughed before taking a seat next to her as grandpa took his fork tapping it on the side of his glass.

"I would like to make a toast!" He announced, "For two things! First for the coming together of my granddaughter, Leann and her beau, Orland! And secondly to my soon-to-be great-grandchild!" he nodded towards me as I blushed; raising his glass he announced, "To our future!" we all raised our goblets as well, "To our future!" We repeated.

I walked in to the rhythm of the hammers as the builders were finishing up. They only had a few more boards to go before they were finished, and I actually liked the room, it was perfect for the baby! They little blue padded walls and the soft green carpet they were now rolling out made the room look like a field…a soft and safe field. I felt it kick as I imagined it kicking in excitement upon having its own room; I giggled slightly placing my hand on the top of my belly before heading upstairs, thinking about grandpa's big toast.

_Our Future._

* * *

Well…that's the end of this chapter…and once again my apologies for it being sooo short!


	23. Chapter 23

The 23rd Chapter! WOO! It's almost the end! *cries* Also a little warning, this chappie is going to be SUPER short!

* * *

~Winter 10~

I just sat there staring off into space, not even paying attention to Ms. Mana's lesson as she explained to us about a famous painter in Kardia, but I couldn't even pay attention. I had to get out JUST to visit Leonel for a few hours before I had to go home. I could feel the baby kicking hyperactively…it must be excited as well.

The echo of the bell rang as I jumped practically 10 feet in the air, hurrying out the door while the afternoon class hurried inside. I didn't run, but I did speed walk to the clinic bounding through the clinic doors noticing some familiar figures. Dr. Ray, of course, my parents, Barrett, Alicia, and of course, Dorothy. I smiled and rushed over toward them.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? And Barrett, why aren't you teaching your class? And it's nice to see you're back, Alicia! How was your trip?"

"Same reason you're here, Clara! We just wanted to visit Leonel to see how he's doing." My father explained as Barrett nodded his head.

"And don't worry. I've asked Jake to cover for me."

"And my trip was horrible! Just because I can predict the future doesn't mean I'm a witch! Some people." Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose. I just nodded before opening the door to his room, closing it behind me. Leonel looked over towards me, smiling.

"Hello Clara. How have you been? How's our baby been? I bet it's getting really excited to be born!" I just giggled and nodded, placing both of my hands on top of my huge gut.

"It's been moving more and more lately, so I'm guessing it's really excited!" he giggled a bit, and as if he had regained all of his strength, propped himself up on one arm.

"Really?" he asked as I just nodded, we stood in silence for a few moments before he broke it again.

"Have the builders finished the room yet?" I bobbed my head up and down, "They finished it this morning! It looks amazing! I can't wait until you see it!" he just smiled and giggled a bit; by guessing his strength had vanished, he crashed in the bed, looking a little paler than usual.

"Leonel? Are you…okay?" he just nodded as I took his hand, they were cold, colder than ice, I quickly retracted them.

"Leonel, you're freezing! Let me get you an extra blanket!" I walked over to the closet; pulling out a soft blue blanket from a shelf bringing it over to him, I covered him up.

"Clara…" he began, I just looked at him, "I'm cold and everything's going black…I feel…like I've just taken a bath with my clothes on, forgot to dry myself, and am outside on a very cold winter night with no lights." he started shivering a bit, but then it became overly dramatic. He had turned from pale to a light blue in color, his eyes turned from soft and warm to cold and glassy.

"Leonel?" I asked no response, I couldn't even hear his breath anymore, and I couldn't see his chest move. "LEONEL?!" I was freaking out; I didn't know what to do. I just picked up his cold limp body, shaking him.

"LEONEL! LEONEL! LEONEL! WAKE UP!" I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back, I kicked and screamed Leonel's name and gasped when I felt a thick fluid dribble from my underwear to the sides of my legs. Everyone was panicking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I only made out a few of the words.

"Dead…labor…too soon." It was all I could catch before falling into a dark and deep abyss.

* * *

Dum dum duuuuum! Chapter 23 is finished and chapter 24 is a go! I'm re-writing this since a lot of people think I'm copying Can't-Catch-Me, which isn't true since I wrote my fic before her, but the twins are no longer going to be twins…it's going to be one child now…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper, I could not see or think, I couldn't even feel myself giving birth. There was no light, there was no sound. It was as if time had stopped. Then everything went black…

"Clara. Oh Clara, what have you done to yourself?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked over towards my mother, who was stroking my cheek, and pushing back the little strings of hair from my face. I looked around at my surroundings, I was in…my room…so…was this all a dream? Was I in a long coma? I felt a little relived since I knew Leonel wasn't dead.

"Shall I go fetch some stew from the stove?" I looked down towards Cecilia…when had she gotten here?

"Yes." My mother began, "That ought to do her some good, it'll be better than the bits of milk porridge she's been having." I wanted to cry. Why were they talking over my head as if I had lost my mind. Had I? I just wanted to sit up, but I couldn't. Where had all of my strength gone?

Ceci had left the room to go get my food as my mother pushed back the bits of my hair again.

"A bath." She declared, "Then we'll see what we can do about this unruly hair."

As soon as Ceci had brought in a bowl of stew, I nearly cried, I couldn't even keep the continents in my mouth. What was wrong with me?

After my meal, my mother ordered Ceci to fill a tub with warm water while she began to undress me. I felt so helpless and weak…like a newborn baby…speaking of newborn baby. Did I have one? Or was the pregnancy also a dream? I blinked a few times looking at my mother, she picked me up as Ceci brought the ivory bathtub full of warm water in. My mother sat me down and began bathing me in rose scented body wash.

_What's wrong with me? _I wondered as I felt stinging tears seep from my eyes as my mother washed me and Ceci held me so I wouldn't fall. _What's wrong with me?_

Soon I was dressed in clean clothes, propped against a chair with Ceci supporting my front so I wouldn't topple over as I felt the pull of a comb bring pain to my scalp.

As soon as I was in bed again, my mother took down an extra blanket from the shelf. Was that the same blanket I offered Leonel? I wanted to knock it out of her hands, but couldn't find the strength to do so, and it wouldn't do to disobey my mother, so I let her lay the blanket on me.

Moments later, Dr. Ray came in with a smile on his face, "Glad to see she's awake!" he declared, and turning to my mother he added, "A very little walk around the room and straight back to bed. Her strength needs to be brought back with patience." In addition, with that he began walking out the door.

"Wait." I said in a very hoarse and soft voice that I was afraid he didn't hear me. Just my luck he did.

"Yes, Clara?" he smiled a bit as tears formed in my eyes.

"How did I end up like this?" His smile turned upside down as his eyes held a tint of sadness, "About three days ago when Leonel passed away and just as you were in early labor." I felt as if the world had stopped, so it all wasn't a dream! It all really did happen! I felt more tears bleed out of my eyes.

"Couldn't you have saved him?" I asked he just sighed and looked down before replying, "Since he had started eating I thought he was going to be okay…but it seemed as if he had lost more blood than I thought." I broke down crying, for many reasons actually and not the fact that he was dead, but the fact that perhaps my baby was dead since I haven't seen it yet, and the fact that Dorothy and Barrett had just lost their only child, and finally, the fact that his death was my fault.

They let me cry and cry and cry for several minutes before my mother couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack!" She called downstairs to my father, "Get to Mayor Byron's house and bring our daughter her baby!" I stopped crying and took what my mother said. Did she say…what I think she did? My baby was alive? It took about 20 minutes until finally my dad walked into my room with a squirming baby, it was slightly crying. I gasped as I felt tears percolate through my eyes. My father gave me the baby to hold. My strength was gone but for some reason I was strong enough to hold a practically newborn baby.

"The baby is a girl." My father announced as I looked in my right arm, over to my little girl, her hair was golden like Leonel's locks, and her eyes were a blue color, overall, she looked JUST like Leonel. It made me want to breakdown crying, as I felt a sweep of happiness splurge through me. According to Dr. Ray, my daughter was a cruel babies. I laughed when he explained what he meant. He told me as soon as she were born he had high doubts she would live being born from a mother in shock, but she proved him wrong! My little daughter cried for hours upon hours until they finally got her to sleep. She was stronger than they had expected.

I held onto her for a long time in silence; that is until my father broke the silence.

"Have you thought of a name for her? We can't just keep calling her the baby." I blushed and looked at her, my daughter, again blinking… I haven't really thought of a name the whole time I held her, but I knew one thing, I wanted it to be special and memorable. I felt tears form in my eyes, I wish Leonel were here to help me name her.

I looked closely at the baby until I felt I had thought of the perfect name.

Leona Cadence De Sainte-Coquille.

I gently hugged her, felling a little closer to Leonel, even if he was gone. Speaking of…I looked over at my father.

"How are Dorothy and Barrett?" I still felt bad; my dad smiled a sad smile, "Still hurt. But they loved taking care of Leona while you were out." I felt a bit sick; I knew this was my entire fault. I wanted to turn back time and apologize. That or erase what I had said to him. The tears were pouring from my eyes. I had to at least apologize to his parents! I wanted to get up, but was too weak and weary to do so.

"When will I be able to get up again?" I asked, Dr. Ray pondered before replying, "As soon as you've regained your strength it might be a while…" Therefore, as they took Leona away from me I just laid there, my mother helping me out of bed to give me a little exercise.

It took nearly three weeks (Winter 23) for me to recover, and my emotions felt so down, I still had not apologized to Dorothy and Barrett.

I picked up Leona, placing her in a big candy pink colored pram, pushing her out of the door, heading straight for the mayor's house, stopping every now and then to comfort her.

I slowly knocked on the front door of Byron's house as he opened it smiling slightly.

"Hello Clara! It's about time you healed! I was getting impatient upon seeing my great-granddaughter!" He carefully picked her up gently rocking her before tears began spluttering out of his eyes.

"She reminda me so much of Leonel." He whispered, his tears spilling faster, I felt tears sneak out of my eyes as well.

"Are Barrett and Dorothy around?" he just looked up at me placing Leona in her carriage nodding his head, "They're at the church, probably in the cemetery."

The cemetery…I repeated in my head, probably visiting Leonel…Tears began pouring out of my eyes as I wiped my eyes thanking the mayor heading towards the church, bumping into Gordon and Cammy inside, they both smiled slightly.

"Hey, Clara. You brought the baby over? Yay! I'm so happy!" Cammy exclaimed before picking her up giving Leona to her father.

He chuckled a bit, "Leona…" he paused allowing tears to spill from his eyes, "My goodness she looks like her father." My heart skipped a beat when he said that, and it was true. My eyes also dribbled a bit of tears.

"Are Dorothy and Barrett here?" he looked from Leona into my eyes.

"They're visiting out back." He placed Leona in her pram again as he motioned towards the door, I thanked him pushing the pram into the burial ground, my eyes scanned the area until I saw them squatted in front of a tombstone. I slowly pushed the pram towards them, I stopped behind them, looking at the inscription, I could see his name printed on the rock, as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Dorothy, Barrett. I'm so sorry." I fell to my knees as Dorothy embraced me, crying into my shoulder.

"Clara…he's gone. I feel this is all my fault." She sobbed even heavier as Barrett shook his tear-streaked head, "It's my fault. I should've taught him how to fight." I had to tell them how his death really happened.

"It was my fault. If I hadn't have said all of those horrible things he would still be alive right now." They looked over at me with a hint of curiosity.

"During the falling star festival I…I told him the truth on why I had sex with him." They looked at me with confusion, "Truth?" Barrett asked as I blushed nodding my head in shame.

"I told him the truth, he thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I told him that I only did him because I felt sorry for him." My tears were pouring from my eyes, they both had shocked and sad expressions.

"I was just a stupid girl. I was trying to help him but ended up hurting him as well, and I'm sorry, I didn't think he would do something so stupid and selfish. I didn't think I would do anything stupid and selfish." I began crying as they did as well; I felt a little better telling them. I was waiting for them to call me a bitch, but nothing came from their mouths, instead they embraced me as we sat in front of his grave crying, until Leona began crying. I picked her up, smiling at her.

"Do you miss your daddy too, Leona?" I chocked a bit before asking her again, "Do you miss him like I do?" I felt someone touch my shoulder as I looked behind me. Dorothy's tear stained face slightly smiled at me.

"Please, take care of her, she's we have left of Leonel." In addition, with that said and done she kissed my cheek giving Leona a kiss as well, Barrett nodded his head.

"We love her name by the way, thank you for naming her Leona…it's a remembrance of her father, and we now know he won't be forgotten." He too kissed Leona, stroking her little cheek before embracing his wife. I walked over towards Leonel's stone, hugging it before giving it a small peck.

"I'm sorry, and thank you for being my best friend. I wish you could've gotten to see our daughter, she's beautiful." I felt a little more at peace as I gave my sympathy to Dorothy and Barrett before walking home.

I looked towards the skies as snowflakes began to dance around me; I smiled a bit thinking, _when summer becomes winter, things happen. Wonderful things and heartbreaking things._ Moreover, I swear the snowflakes dancing around me was Leonel saying good-bye to me and Leona. I felt tears stream down my face.

"Good-bye Leonel…and thank you." As I said that, the snowflakes departed, blowing away from us in a normal rhythm.

* * *

Well that's the end…literally…this is the last chapter! However, I am making an epilogue so look forward to that! R&R! Please tell me if you liked this or not!


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the epilogue! Just like I said!

* * *

~Spring 3, six years later~

I was sitting on the porch, keeping a close eye on my little five year old as I celebrated my twenty-first birthday drinking a glass of fine wine my mother offered me. I really didn't like it, but it wouldn't do to disobey my mother so I took tiny sips.

I blinked and looked at her. Leona was a little stick, and no matter how much I tried to deny it, she was the splitting image of her father, from the face shape to her hair color and eye color. I felt tears form in my eyes as I stood up, dumping the rest of my wine in the soil, placing it on a little table I dusted my hands before walking over to her, smiling.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Leona nodded her head as she grabbed my hand leading me inside; I ruffled her hair a bit, smiling.

"Mommy's going out for a bit. Be good for grandma and grandpa!" she nodded hugging me.

"I love you mommy!" Leona exclaimed as I felt tears form in my eyes, "You'll come back, right?" she asked as I smiled

"You know I will." In addition, with that I kissed her cheek giving her a good-bye hug as I walked out the door towards the north square where my party was being held, I smiled at everyone there, walking over to my cousin first, poking her in rib with my elbow smiling.

"So is it true? Are you and Orland ACTUALLY getting married?" she blushed a bit nodding, "He proposed to me last week. The wedding is in the summer, we're still thinking of the exact date, but you, Uncle Jack, Aunt Rosalind, and Leona are DEFINITELY getting an invitation!" I giggled before hugging her, "Thanks, and congratulations!" I kissed her cheek before turning to Roy and Cammy smiling at them.

"How's Timmy? I bet he's a handful like his father." Motioning my hand towards Roy, Cammy began laughing, "More like his grandmother." Cammy giggled giving Roy a big hug, I turned towards the twins.

"Good afternoon, Sera, Serena. And this must be Katelijn and Richard." I shook their hands politely as I turned to the twins.

"I'm glad you two are happy, Sera, you and Richard are great together! Same goes for you and Katelijn, Serena." They smiled at me, "Thanks Clara!" they said at the same time embracing each other before embracing their spouses. I walked over to Orland smiling; I placed my hands on my hips.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your fiancée? If my cousin's not good enough for you I'll fight you!" I joked as he chuckled also, "The lady ordered some sherbet, so I'm getting her some. She's ecstatic to see everyone, so I'm letting her talk to the girls before we marry and move." I gasped.

"You two are leaving Alvarna?" I asked as he nodded, "We found a nice manor just outside of Palermo. We love it a lot." I felt a hint of sadness but I smiled.

"Be sure to visit often! Leona loves you two!" he blushed and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Don't worry, Clara. We will." I had to say a hello to someone else as well, so as no one was looking I snuck my way towards the church and into the burial ground, plopping myself in front of a certain stone.

"Hello Leonel." I began, pausing for a moment as if he would reply to me, "I really miss you. Leona is doing great." Tears began to roll down my cheeks, "I really wish you could see her. She's so special and beautiful and all around great! You would be so proud of her." I began to sob a bit, "I am." I just collapsed on his stone, hugging it ever so tightly as if I were crying into his shoulder, I gently gave it a friendly peck before lifting myself off, saying my good-bye.

"Just remember, Leonel," I began "you're gone, but certainly not forgotten." I walked away back to my party, leaving his stone, which seemed to be the only stone glittering in the sunlight.

* * *

Now bow down to my superiority! Coz I am awesome!

Now I'm going to warn you all right now that I AM non-religious, but I do believe in ghosts and spirits…I have some proof to prove they exist.

Anyway, that's the end of the whole fanfic; I hope you all liked it and PLEASE R&R!

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
